Miss Mazamia
by Yene
Summary: Jeune femme au fort caractère, Lolia est envoyée par ses parents à Londres dans un institut pour jeune fille afin de devenir une Lady. Lors d'une tentative d'évasion, son amie disparaît, et son cadavre et retrouvé une mois plus tard avec une autre victime. Sherlock Holmes est alors chargé de l'enquête. Et voilà qu'Arsène Lupin se trouve étrangement intéressé par la jeune fille...
1. Chapter 1

**CETTE FICTION NE REFERE PAS A LA SERIE SHERLOCK DIFFUSEE SUR LA BBC (virez moi donc cette belle image de Benedict Cumberbatch de votre tête 3 )**

**Je fais référence et tire certains passages d'un ouvrage d'Arsène Lupin également, qu'on ne me reproche pas cette liberté, je vous aurais prévenus. Bonne lecture! ^-^**

Partie une:

Sherlock

Chapitre 1:

La côte de la Normandie est si morne avec ses falaises fades de couleurs, et sa mer, difficile de savoir si c'était une mer au vue de se couleur, son ciel recouvert de la gigantesque perruque du Sieur nuage, grise de vieillesse. Vous l'aurez compris chaque détails semblait inspirer l'ennui le plus profond... Ah si vous aviez. Mais il se peut que même l'endroit le plus terne cache des trésors. C'était le cas. Dieppe était un de ces trésors. Difficile de louper son port, ses riches navires, ses pêcheurs, ses gamins dévalant les rues, ses hautes et anciennes maisons nordiques, son château, ses légendes, sa petite église... et sa famille d'aristocrate. La seule et unique grande famille de la ville, excepté peut-être le vieux baron, veuf, qui vivait ici depuis de nombreux printemps... Ils avaient survécu au sein d'une ville de bourgeois s'étant enrichis grâce au commerce de la mer, et de mauvaises langues racontaient que les ancêtres de cette famille, contraints de fuir la capitale lors de la révolution avaient survécu et étaient venus se réfugier ici, afin d'échapper à Robespierre et ses sbires.

Seigneur Vent s'acharnait avec violence contre la pauvre ville en ce Novembre de l'année 1890, et comme tous les jours saints, ce depuis des décales, la famille Mazamia sortait l'église, après la sainte messe du dimanche. On ne trouva pas plus chrétien que cette famille là, et le dimanche n'était qu'une visite de courtoisie, car au moins une fois par semaine ils s'y rendaient, et priaient l'on ne sais quelle âme perdue, sans doute la leur. Le prête lui même avait des allures d'impie face à eux.

Il était midi, et malgré le blizzard et la froideur de cet hiver apocalyptique, la ville entière s'était réunie pour la cérémonie religieuse. La tempête obligeait les badauds à se baisser pour qu'ils puissent progresser dans les rues, enneigées d'une espèce de boue froide, grise et gelée.

Le couple Mazamia se pressa jusqu'à leur voiture, dont le cocher frigorifié peinait à maintenir les chevaux calme. Le pauvre homme essayait d'apaiser, en vain, ses bêtes complètement affolées et terrorisées par les hautes vagues qui s'échouaient sur le port, et la neige emportée à toute vitesse par le vent qui soufflait à en décorner des bœufs.

Le ciel était couvert de nuages gris, presque noirs, et semblaient tourbillonner d'une façon qui prédisait presque la fin du monde...

Il semblait faire nuit.

Le mari Mazamia ouvrit la portière, et fit entrer sa femme dans le coche, à l'abri des rafales abominables qui s'acharnaient avec fureur sur la ville froide. L'homme suivit sa compagne à l'intérieur, et cria au roulier avant de refermer la porte derrière lui:

-À la maison!

Le comte Abraham Casey Mazamia s'assit sur la banquette de la diligence avec un soupir de fatigue, en face de sa tendre moitié.

C'était un homme de taille moyenne, aux larges épaules, à la mâchoire carrée et prognathe. Roux, ses cheveux étaient soigneusement coiffés, il possédait de grands yeux foncés, intenses, froids et sévères, et un nez aquilin qui semblait avoir été cassé par le passé. Ses joues étaient creuses, et au-dessus de ses minces lèvres se trouvait une épaisse moustache flamboyante, malgré son âge avancé. Né à Édimbourg, cet écossais pure souche était un homme déterminé, grand stratège, dont les idées étaient aussi lourdes et arrêtées qu'une locomotive en gare, surtout concernant les femmes… De plus il était froid et distant avec n'importe qui. Bien entendu, ce « n'importe qui » n'était pas sa douce, son adorée, sa chère compagne, Adélice.

Cette délicieuse personne venant des fins fonds des montagnes Alsaciennes, semblait être la grâce et la douceur même. Mais on ne le dira jamais assez, ne vous fiez pas aux apparences... Bien que d'allure fragile et docile, Adélice, ou Adèle pour son mari, possédait un caractère aussi bien trempé que son cher époux. Élevée dans la noblesse depuis sa plus tendre enfance, le moindre outrage aux règles se révélait un véritable sacrilège, et l'on ne pouvait lui reprocher que d'être à la limite du puritanisme anglais. Chrétienne déterminée, elle maudissait tout ce qui pouvait être, d'après elle, ''une perversion pour l'esprit''. Cela allais de la moindre sucrerie, aux ouvrages distingués de Victor Hugo…

C'était une petite femme, avec des yeux de biche aussi limpides que du cristal, une peau blanche comme les pellicules des anges tombant du ciel les jours les plus glacés du monde, des lèvres d'un rouge profond et des beaux et longs cheveux noirs, ce jour entrelacés en un chignon compliqué, coiffé d'un sublime chapeau de feutre alourdi par des plumes, des rubans et des fausses fleurs blanches.

Mme Mazamia questionna soudain son mari, sans afficher la moindre expression sur son visage, ne serait-ce que de l'inquiétude:

-Mon cher? Lolia n'était point avec vous?

Il haussa des sourcils:

-Je pensais qu'elle était à vos côtés...

-Nullement. Fit-elle.

Le mari laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération, avec son fort accent écossais, qui ne ressortait que lorsque la colère s'exprimait en lui:

-Elle s'est à nouveau échappée pendant la messe!

C'est alors que la voiture s'ébranla pour filer à toute vitesse dans la ville, tandis que le comte et la comtesse Mazamia pestaient de toute leur âme contre leur enfant, indigne de leur haut rang.

-Cette enfant nous fera perdre la tête. S'exaspéra froidement Adélice, droite, ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

La voiture eut un soubresaut, et poursuivit sa course à travers la campagne, en direction de la vaste propriété du comte. L'homme lui répondit alors:

-C'est certain. Elle est incapable de se tenir de façon correcte. Il faut réagir. Elle s'est fait renvoyer des 5 meilleures écoles françaises, à chaque fois pour les mêmes motifs. Cette année, elle n'a pas tenus 2 mois dès la rentrée. Il faut l'envoyer dans un institut plus ferme, madame.

-Et à quel lieu songez-vous? Quelle école serait capable de contenir le monstre d'insolence qu'elle est?

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

La route se poursuivit alors dans un des silences les plus complets, brisés par le martellement des sabots des chevaux contre la terre gelée, et le sifflement aigu du vent. Au bout de 15 minutes de routes, le coche finit par s'arrêter devant un immense portail en fer forgé.

Un homme tout de noir vêtu, s'empressa d'ouvrir alors la grande barrière, pour laisser passer la sombre voiture. Les chevaux entrèrent au trot dans la propriété, et s'arrêtèrent dans une vaste cour, à quelque mètre du gigantesque manoir Normand.

La maison s'élevait de deux étages, sur une largeur d'environ 65 à 98 pieds. Les murs étaient blancs, et en partie recouverts de rosiers, magnifiques en temps normal, mais à présent complètement gelés à cause du temps hivernal qui paralysait toute la région depuis plusieurs mois. Une grande porte en bois massif gardait jalousement l'intérieur de la riche maison, et elle semblait vouloir mettre à l'épreuve n'importe quel vide-gousset, même le jeune voleur, virtuose en la matière, qui prenait place sur presque tous les gros titres depuis quelque temps, Arsène Lupin, gentleman de son état. À chaque extrémités des rampes en pierre de l'escalier qui menait à la porte, se dressait, fiers et froids, deux lions en pierre grise. Leurs yeux aveugles semblaient vous transpercer de part en part, comme s'ils étaient vivants. Souvent, quand le compte recevait de la visite au manoir, avant de partir lorsqu'il faisait nuit, les gens prenaient ces petites statues pour des gros chiens de garde, attendant avec sang-froid leur proie, le voyageur importun et le voleur des plaines.

Les Mazamia sortirent en vitesse de la diligence, et se pressèrent de rejoindre le perron, afin de se retrouver au chaud et à l'abri, loin du blizzard, de la neige et du gel. La porte s'ouvrit comme par enchantement à l'approche du couple de nobles, laissant apparaître sur le seuil une vieille femme potelée, au visage rond et bienveillant. Elle était vêtue d'une vieille jupe grise, dans laquelle était rentrée une large chemise tout aussi élimée que le bas. La chemise était entièrement boutonnée, et le col amidonné retenu par une cravate noire. La vieille domestique, au service de cette riche famille depuis près de 10 ans, portait sur son dos une veste de la même couleur que sa cravate, et ses cheveux grisonnants étaient retenus par un chignon serré. Elle s'élança vers le couple, et les pressa à l'intérieur, au sec et au chaud. Une fois le comte et la comtesse dans le vaste hall d'entrée, elle referma la grande porte derrière elle, puis pris les épais manteaux que lui donnèrent ses maîtres. Abraham lui ordonna, passant sous le lustre de cristal du couloir, et en se dirigeant vers son bureau qui se trouvait à l'étage supérieur:

-Madame Koedslin, demandez à Côme et à Olivia de venir dans mon bureau.

La vieille femme s'inclina respectueusement, et répondit, avant de se diriger vers une armoire qui se trouvait là, à côté de la porte d'entrée:

-Bié, mésieu.

Elle ouvrit le meuble, et rangea proprement les manteaux de vison, valant certainement quarante fois plus que son misérable salaire. Chose faite, elle descendit directement aux cuisines, dont s'échappait une douce odeur de pain frais, de tourte aux rognons ou autres plats qui allaient être servis au déjeuner des propriétaires de la demeure...

Elle alla rejoindre un jeune homme qui somnolait assis près du four, bien au chaud. Dans cette cuisine, il y régnait une véritable fournaise, en contraste avec l'extérieur. Elle réveilla brusquement le garçon en lui donnant une petite gifle sur la tête, et lui somma:

-Y'a le mésieu Mézémié qu'te mande, patio.

Le garçon se leva, avec une mine fatiguée. Il avait les cheveux châtains, avec des yeux verts, petit comme sa mère, mince comme son père, rusé et plein de ressource. Côme grommela, en se frottant les yeux:

-Morguenne... chu obligé?

-Pas d'morguenne 'vec moi. Où est ma ptiote? Y veut qu'elle soit là.

Côme avait une sœur jumelle, Olivia, et ces deux-là se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. La seule différence, c'était que l'on pouvait sans difficultés distinguer le garçon de la fille.

-'vec M'zelle Lolia.

-'sont où?

-Tudieu, j'n'en sais point grand-chose...

La vieille domestique laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération, et ordonna à son fils de monter rejoindre le maître du manoir.

Le jeune homme, non sans grommeler dans sa barbe, monta en traînant des pieds les escaliers, puis erra dans les couloirs sombres qui le séparaient du bureau de Mr Mazamia. Puis, il arriva devant une porte en bois sombre et verni, son but.

Il toqua poliment trois fois, et un vague ''entrez'' se fit entendre. Il obéit, les jambes tremblantes.

Il avait toujours eu peur de cet écossais. Non pas de la personne en elle-même à vrai dire, mais c'était ses yeux qu'il haïssait. Il était mal à l'aise à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de cet homme. Bien que d'un bleu éclatant, ils semblaient être aussi sombres qu'une nuit froide et sans lune. Vides comme le cœur d'un avare devant des nécessiteux. Mauvais comme ceux d'un tueur.

Il se retrouva finalement devant le maître des lieux, qui écrivait à toute vitesse sur une feuille blanche avec un stylo plume, invention toute récente, qui devait valoir très cher. Il lui ordonna de s'approcher, et tonna, visiblement agacé, sans cesser d'écrire:

-Où se trouve votre sœur?

Le garçon répondit, en se tordant des doigts:

-J'le sais point m'sieur... j'vous l'diras aussitôt m'sieur. J'pense qu'elle est avec mam'zelle Lolia, m'sieur…

L'homme se figea, en entendant les mots que venaient de prononcer Côme. Un silence presque palpable régnait alors dans la pièce. L'aristocrate se leva, et se dirigea lentement vers le jeune domestique. Il déclara, en lui tournant autour:

-Vous n'en savez rien?

L'adolescent balbutia, les yeux rivés sur le sol, en tremblant de tous ses membres:

-P… point plus qu'vous mon... Mons... monsieur...

Il avait l'impression d'être un misérable rat d'égout, autour de qui tournait un gros chat particulièrement vorace et affamé. C'est alors que l'homme tant redouté se posta devant le jeune garçon, les bras croisés sur son torse, aussi sévère qu'il en avait coutume:

-Bien... Alors voici ce que vous allez faire: Vous allez aller en ville, et vous allez me retrouver votre chère sœur...

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Côme. Il regarda l'homme dans les yeux, chose qu'il avait horreur de faire. L'écossai haussa soudainement le ton, et poursuivit avec colère:

-... ainsi cette amnésique trainée qui ose prétendre être ma fille et qui commet l'outrage de salir le nom de notre fière lignée!

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, complètement affolé, Côme quitta le bureau en manquant de trébucher dans les escaliers. Il courut à travers le hall, tourmenté. Qui savait ce que le maître des lieux pouvait faire, s'il était en colère ? Il sortit, en veillant à bien refermer la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

Côme avait des raisons d'avoir des craintes. Le comte était bien capable de le mettre à la porte, lui et sa famille, s'il ne retrouvait pas sa fille…

Sans ralentir, il traversa l'immense cours, en direction de l'écurie du domaine.

Il entra dans l'immense bâtisse de bois, guère essoufflé, qui sentait l'âcre odeur de fumier et des bêtes entassées les unes sur les autres. Côme aperçut un homme au fond de l'écurie, en train de guider deux superbe pur-sang noirs vers leurs enclos. C'était ces deux mêmes chevaux qui tiraient la diligence des Mazamia le matin. Et son guide, le cocher, était par la même occasion le père de Côme. Le jeune garçon s'approcha de son père, et lui déclara sa requête :

-Pé ! Y' m'fau un d'té bestios, steplé.

Récitent, Monsieur Koedsin demanda :

-Et pourquoi je ferais cela? Je te rappelle que la dernière fois, tu as fait peur au cheval, et tu as failli de fracasser la tête dans les bas-côtés.

Etrangement, étant originaire d'une famille aisée de Paris, cet homme avait un langage complètement différent de sa femme.

Son fils répliqua alors, les mains dans les poches:

-Bé si tu n' m'rfile pas de cheval, c'est le pé Mazamia qui va me le francastouiller le crâne si je n'retrouve point sa p'tit fillotte chérie...

Julien ne répondit pas, et fis entrer un des étalons aux poils nuit dans un des box, et continua à parcourir l'écurie qui empestait le fumier. Il soupira alors, en faisant entrer le deuxième cheval ébène dans un enclot:

-Je présume que ta sœur est avec elle?

-Morguienne, ça va se soué qu'j'le fé pour r'touver olivié. C'est pa qu'le pé Mazamié qje j'crains, c'est ma mé !

Le jeune homme avais vu juste : le cocher connaissait bien le tempérament de feu de sa femme, et il faisait tout pour ne pas la contrarier au risque de finir ses vieux jours complètement sourd... Il lâcha à son garçon:

-Prend celui que tu veux. Je veux qu'il soit de retour ici avant le crépuscule.

Le gamin pris un des chevaux encore sellé, grimpa dessus et partit au galop de la propriété, en criant à son cher père:

-Pas d'problém!

À quelques lieues de là, alors que tout le monde s'activait vivement dans les recherches de la jeune aristocrate et de son innocente amie, dans la petite chapelle abandonnée du domaine Thibernesnil, Lolia Mazamia riait de bon cœur avec Olivia Koedslin, assises face à face, séparées par un petit feu.

-Maurice? Maurice Leblanc, le gars qui court toujours après des gamines de 16, 18 ans, alors qu'il en a 25? Le fils de l'armateur? Questionna avidement Lolia, avec un immense sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Lui même! Répondit Olivia dans un rire.

Lolia était une jeune femme de tout ce qu'il avait de plus admirable dans la jeunesse. De tout juste 16 printemps, avec des yeux bruns en amande, et des longs cheveux noirs jais. Sa peau était blanche, et elle faisait ressortir terriblement ses lèvres charnues, d'un naturel très rouge. Son regard était toujours plein de malice et je ne vous cacherais pas l'existence sacré caractère. Il faut savoir également qu'elle ne supportait pas l'enfermement, et n'aspirait qu'à une chose: la liberté.

Et c'est bien pour cela qu'elle s'était faite renvoyer de pas moins de 10 écoles, dont 5 étaient les meilleures de France, pour encore et toujours le même motif: fuite de l'établissement, insolences envers les professeurs, non-respect des règles... Et pourtant, c'était une fille délicate, respectueuse et correcte, ou du moins avec ceux ''qui méritaient un traitement digne de ce nom'' selon ses propres termes...

Son tempérament de femme espagnole cachant un esprit vif comme le froid qui mordait au dehors. Elle pouvait vous citer des tirades entières de Cyrano de Bergerac, en dansant sur l'Oiseau de Feu de Stravinsky, mimant un sauvage en chasse de gibier, ou peignant une réplique de la Mona Lisa. Elle avait une véritable passion pour les faits-divers, dont elle gardait le moindre article du journal ''Le Gil Blas'' (secrètement bien entendu. Si sa mère, ou même son père venaient à l'apprendre, ils ne supporteraient pas le choc), et avait un talent pour se déguiser, à en faire pâlir de jalousie les plus grand comédiens. Elle changeait littéralement le personnage, pour en devenir un autre. Elle transformait sa voix à sa guise, autant son regard, que son écriture. Elle pouvait être n'importe qui. C'était aussi une grande adepte des arts... Tout y passait: chant, écriture, dessin, musique, poésie... et j'en passe! Elle s'était même découvert une passion dévorante pour les sports de combats… Escrime, boxe anglaise… Pour ainsi dire, elle ne tenait pas en place…

Olivia, elle, était sa meilleure amie, depuis qu'elle était toute jeune. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée au manoir, jamais elles n'avaient été séparées. Quand Lolia partait, Olivia allait avec elle. C'était bien la seule chose que les parents Mazamia autorisaient à leur fille, sans broncher une seconde. Ils étaient même prêts à payer la pension en école pour Olivia, pour qu'elle soit avec leur enfant.

Étrange de la part de gens assez séduis par l'avarice.

La jeune fille de domestique était une enfant calme, très douce, et docile. Elle avait contrairement à son jumeau, une maîtrise plus sûre de la langue française. Elle ne se passionnait pas à grand-chose, et sa vision du monde se limitait assez au fait qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle devrait finir enfermée dans une maison avec un mari respectable, avec une petite lignée à ses bras, et une famille d'aristocrates à nourrir. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que, à défaut d'être particulièrement charitable, elle était d'une nature très particulière. Non pas qu'elle fût rancunière, mais elle n'était pas amnésique... Ce n'était pas le genre de fille à fermer les yeux pour une quelconque trahison ou mensonge... Et pour finir, sur le plan physique, c'était le double exact de son frère, Côme, en version féminine. Brune aux yeux verts, très maigre, et assez petite.

-Le descendant de l'armateur... Railla Lolia, amusée par ce que lui racontait son amie.

-Et je ne t'ai pas tout raconté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

-Tu sais que ce gars est plutôt chiffe molle ?

-On ne peut plus… Confirma Lolia.

-Et bien je l'ai provoqué en duel.

-Oh non… Tu n'as pas fait une chose pareille ? Laissa échapper la fille du comte Mazamia, les yeux grands ouverts.

Olivia se mit à rire :

-Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que, bien qu'il soit plus grand… j'ai gagné!

-C'est pas possible… C'est un comble ! Un fils d'armateur, qui perd un combat! Tu te payes de ma tête !

-Je te le jure! Insista-t-elle. À ton tour maintenant!

-À mon tour de raconter quelque chose? Pff... Soupira Lolia, agacée.

La petite brune, assise en tailleur, l'encouragea:

-Allez!

Lolia eut quelque petites secondes de réflexion, et questionna, le visage mystérieux, des ombres virevoltant autour d'elle:

-Connais-tu l'histoire de cette chapelle?

-Cette ruine a une histoire digne de susciter mon attention?

-En effet. Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. Il existe un tunnel, un passage souterrain menant cette chapelle au château Thibernesnil.

-La demeure du vieux Devanne?

-Lui même. Ce tunnel n'a pas servi au premier venu.

Olivia gloussa, moqueuse:

-Qui donc? Des rois?

-Absolument ma grande... Henry IV, et le vieux Louis XVI…

-Impossible.

-Ce fut bien le cas. Et c'est très simple. L'avant-veille d'une bataille il y a longtemps, le roi Henri IV vint souper et coucher dans le château de l'ancêtre de Devanne. À onze heures du soir, la plus jolie dame de Normandie fut introduite auprès de lui par ce souterrain dont je t'ai parlé, avec la complicité du duc Edgard, qui, en cette occasion, livra le secret de la famille par rapport au tunnel. Ce secret, Henri IV le confia plus tard à son ministre Sully, qui raconte l'anecdote dans ses «Royales Œconomies d'État» sans l'accompagner d'autre commentaire que de cette phrase charmante: «_La hache tournoie dans l'air qui frémit, mais l'aile s'ouvre, et l'on va jusqu'à Dieu._»

Olivia la regarda quelque secondes, et s'insurgea:

-Mais ça ne veut rien dire!

-Justement, c'est là le but du jeu!

-Et Louis XVI, est ce fut également pour recevoir la visite d'une dame qu'il se fit ouvrir le souterrain?

-Je n'en sais rien... Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est que Louis XVI a séjourné vers la fin des années 1700 à Thibernesnil, et que sa célèbre armoire de fer, trouvée au Louvre sur la dénonciation de Gamain, renfermait un papier avec ces mots écrits par lui: «_Thibernesnil_: 2-6-12.».

Olivia soupira, agacée, en croisant ses bras sur son torse:

-Ça nous avance encore moins...

Lolia se leva, et tendis sa main pour aider son amie à se relever, en expliquant:

-Au contraire, c'est très simple...

Elle la prit par le bras, et la mena devant une pierre tombale savamment sculptée, et couverte de poussière. Elle représentait un vieil homme, aux yeux fermés, barbu, avec un nez en bec d'aigle. Cette pierre tombale, c'était celle du duc Rollon, avec gravée des douze lettres en relief «Thibernesnil», juste en dessous de la statue. Olivia grommela, en jetant un regard dédaigneux à la statue:

-C'est une vieille statue couverte de poussière? Et ensuite?

Lolia soupira, exaspérée:

-Olivia... C'est grâce à cette ''vielle statue'' que j'ai quelque chose d'intéressant à te conter. Aie un petit peu de respect je te prie... Te souviens-tu de la phrase que je t'ais énoncée?

-Comment oublier une phrase incompréhensible? «_La hache tournoie dans l'air qui frémit, mais l'aile s'ouvre, et l'on va jusqu'à Dieu._». Et ensuite? Où va-t-on trouver une hache?

Lolia s'était accroupie face à l'inscription gravée dans la pierre tombale.

-Il n'est pas question de Hache, ici...

Elle fit alors parcourir son doigt sur les lettres, en récitant:

-_L'H tournoie._...

Elle s'empara de la lettre ''H'' du ''Thibermesnil'' en relief, et le fit tourner vers la droite, d'un quart de tour.

Olivia murmura:

-Qu'est-ce que...

Lolia poursuivit impassible, en faisant courir son doigt sur la lettre ''R'' du même mot:

-..._dans l'R qui frémit..._

Elle prit le R, le fit tourner d'un quart de tour vers la droite, et de deux quart de tours vers la gauche. Aussitôt après qu'elle ait fait cette étrange manipulation, un enclenchement intérieur résonna dans la chapelle à moitié en ruine. Le vent soufflait toujours avec rage dehors, et produisait un sifflement constant et désagréable. Olivia questionna, en s'accroupissant à côté de son amie, fascinée:

-Qu'as-tu donc fait?

-Rien d'extraordinaire. J'ai juste résolu une énigme. Mais je n'ai pas encore terminé...

La jeune domestique s'enquit, ravie:

-_L' L s'ouvre!_

La jeune Koedsin s'empara du L de ''Thibermesnil'', et le tira vers elle. Aussitôt après, le sol se déroba sous les deux filles les entrainant dans le vide. Elles poussèrent toute deux une exclamation de surprise, alors qu'elles atterrirent droit dans un couloir en pierre noires et grises, sombre, humide et gelé.

Lolia atterris les fesses dans une flaque de boue, et par chance, Olivia atterris à plat ventre sur de la terre sèche. Les gamines se relevèrent avec difficultés, grommelant et gémissant de douleur.

-Oh non... Soupira la fille des aristocrates, en voyant où elle avait atterris. Elle tenta d'enlever la boue de sur ses vêtements, mais au lieu de la faire partir, elle l'étala encore plus sur sa robe du dimanche, qui s'avérait être blanche. Elle gémit:

-Je vais me faire arracher les yeux par ma mère...

Olivia regarda son amie, et assura sur le ton de la plaisanterie:

-Je crois plus que c'est _ma _mère qui va te damner en voyant qu'elle va devoir refaire devenir ce vêtement blanc...

Lolia lui rendit alors son sourire, sa bonne humeur reprenant le dessus:

-Peut m'importe qui me tuera, pour l'instant, je tiens à ma vie...

La jumelle de Côme regarda alors le boyau souterrain, et questionna:

-Sais-tu où ça mène?

Lolia se mit à fouiller ses poches, en quête de son paquet d'allumettes, tout en répondant:

-Je te l'ais dit tout à l'heure... À la demeure du vieux baron Devanne. Après, je ne sais pas si le tunnel est toujours en état, et à quel endroit il mène dans le château.

Son amie leva les yeux au ciel (enfin... au plafond plutôt), constatant la faible luminosité des lieux:

-De toutes manières, il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir: aller au bout. L'entrée de la chapelle s'est refermée...

Pendant ce temps, Lolia avait enfin trouvé le paquet qu'elle recherchait, sortit fébrilement une allumette de la boîte, et la gratta contre le bord granulé du paquet. Difficile de croire qu'un petit bout de bois, et une pâte composée de soufre, de chlorure de potassium, de gomme et d'amidon puisse apporter chaleur, réconfort et lumière à des êtres humains, en un simple grattement contre une surface rugueuse... Et pourtant ce fut bien le cas lorsque Lolia et Olivia furent éclairées par la minuscule flammèche qui rongeai le petit bout de bois. La fille de Mrs Koedslin fit le tour d'elle-même, et aperçus une torche qui, par des temps anciens avaient certainement servis à ces rois, ou ces amants qui rejoignaient leur douce et tendre...

Elle s'en empara, et sautilla devant son amie, en lui tendant la torche:

-Vite! Pas de temps à perdre, il faut absolument qu'on aille voir cela!

Lolia lui jeta un regard vitreux, et ne vit pas que la flamme s'approchait dangereusement de ses petits doigts blancs. Soudain, elle lâcha le bout de bois, en s'écriant:

-Aïe !

Elle secoua sa main droite vivement, comme si ce fus le remède les plus efficace pour la guérir de sa petite brûlure. Elle soupira, exaspérée, et sortit une nouvelle allumette, qu'elle gratta sans plus attendre, et mis la flamme en contact avec le bout de la torche que tenais Olivia. L'huile, qui par chance n'avait pas séché sur l'embout du tissus, s'embrasa aussitôt. Le pas incertain, les deux filles avancèrent le long du tunnel sombre et froid. Olivia s'accrocha au bras de son amie, peu rassurée, à la vue des nombreuses toiles d'araignées qui tapissaient le plafond. Au passage des deux damoiselles, quelques chauves-souris dérangées par la lumière partirent à tire l'aile. Lolia était frigorifiée, maintenant qu'elle était à moitié couverte de boue et d'eau. Elles continuaient de marcher, en silence, peu rassurées, comme par peur de tomber sur quelques monstres imaginaire qui se tordaient dans l'ombre des murs moisis, ou quelque criminels sortis de leur rêves les plus fous.

Lolia ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à toutes ces affaires policières dont elle avait décortiqué tous les détails, en revoyant des visages qui semblaient lui apparaître sous son nez. Elle ne voulait pas tomber sur l'un de ces hommes au visage tordus par la haine et le crime.

Olivia, elle, pensait aux contes que lui racontait sa mère, enfant. Des légendes de sa région, innocentes, mais qui la terrifiait plus que tout... Aux Arragoussets, ces espèces de nains belliqueux qui voulaient se lier à des femmes humaines ou autres superstitions Normandes. Elle osa même imaginer une seconde de tomber sur ces chiens noctambules qui se nourrissaient de chair humaine, qui étaient une des choses qu'elle haïssait le plus, d'où sa peur des chiens (en particuliers les gros molosses qui servaient à la police, ou aux personnes riches pour défendre leur vastes propriétés). Les deux filles accrochées l'une à l'autre ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant, trop dignes et trop fières pour rebrousser le chemin. Elles manquèrent à de nombreuses reprises se trébucher sur une flaque verglacée, ou sur une racine dépassant du sol, mais à chaque fois, elles se retenaient mutuellement, leur amitié de toujours les aidant à surmonter leurs peurs et leurs difficultés. Il faisait de plus en plus froid au fur et à mesure de leur progression. La seule phrase que murmura Lolia à son amie lors de son trajet, ce fut:

-Si on continue longtemps comme ça, on va finir par se retrouver aux Indes!

Olivia n'avais pas répliqué, si ce ne fut par une petit rire hystérique montrant sa forte angoisse. Puis, après un temps qui leur semblât une éternité, elles finirent par s'arrêter devant un mur, très ancien, fabriqué à l'aide des mêmes pierres que la chapelle. Grises, fissurées et bosselées de partout. Au beau milieu de ce mur, il y avait exactement la même inscription, avec très certainement le même mécanisme et le même mode de fonctionnement d'ouverture que la petite église. En bas et en haut du mur, une faible lumière blanche filtrait au travers. Derrière ce mur: la liberté.

Sans plus attendre, Lolia récita, se rappelant des vers qu'elle avait vu elle se sait plus trop où:

-_L'H tournoie, dans l'R qui frémit, mais l'L s'ouvre._

Elle prit le ''H'' de l'inscription en relief de ''Thibermesnil'', et la fit tourner vers la droite, un quart de tour. Olivia, fière comme une reine, pris le ''R'' et fit le même geste que l'on fait dans on ouvre la serrure d'une vieille porte avec une clé. Un enclenchement puissant résonna dans le couloir. La brunette normande pris finalement le ''L'' et « l'ouvrit » pour ainsi dire, comme une porte. C'est alors que dans un vacarme abominable, un mécanisme se mit en marche autour d'elles, qu'elles n'avaient pas du tout remarqué en arrivant ici.

Des sifflements aigus, des frottements de chaînes rouillées, le grincement du bois qui n'avait guère bougé depuis des années. Des engrenages tournaient, des cordes et d'épaisses chaînes montaient, tandis que d'autre descendaient, des leviers s'activaient... Pour laisser ouvrir le mur de pierre comme une porte sans poignée, et laisser le passage libre aux deux jeunes françaises qui n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

Olivia posa la torche, dont la flamme commençait à faiblir, sur une sorte de gros chandelier réservé à cet usage, dans le souterrain secret, puis sans lâcher son amie, elles entrèrent dans un boudoir richement décoré, et très bien réchauffé. Au moment où elles entrèrent dans la pièce, elles entendirent le bruyant mécanisme s'inverser, et la porte de pierre se referma d'elle-même, laissant les deux jeunes filles seules dans un lieu qu'elles ne connaissaient même pas.

La pièce était ronde (de diamètre d'environ dix mètres), et les murs recouverts de riches et anciennes tapisseries qui vantaient et narraient le même histoires depuis des siècles, celles de leurs chevaliers passés affrontant dragons et autres chimères, des comtes et de riches barons qui sauvaient les peuples des famines et des épidémies, ou celles des beaux et galants seigneurs partant en croisade au nom de Dieu.

Le sol en pierre était couvert d'immenses tapis persans, ce qui donnait à cette pièce une allure encore plus feutrée, étant donné qu'elle ne possédait pas de fenêtres. L'éclairage était assuré par de nombreux chandeliers sur lesquels étaient posés des bougies allumées, et un petit lustre en fer forgé, qui se balançait doucement au bout de sa longue chaine noire.

Les meubles, eux, étaient certainement aussi anciens que les tapisseries, et valaient certainement très cher, avec leurs motifs finement sculptés à même le bois. À côté de la cheminée, où ronflait un grand feu qui réchauffait doucement la pièce, il y avait une grande bibliothèque contenant de nombreux et anciens ouvrages, tous ayant certain la valeur d'une grande maison à eux tout seul. Mais le clou de cette sorte d'exposition, c'était une vitrine, posée là, en deux très vieux meubles en chêne. Elle contenait des bijoux rutilants et magnifiques. Des bagues en or ornées des saphir et des rubis les plus purs, des colliers en or blanc sertis de diamants, de lourdes boucles d'oreilles avec des émeraudes de la taille d'une petite noix. Il y en avait des dizaines comme cela, et il y en avait certainement pour plusieurs millions de francs! Lolia n'en revenait pas de voir qu'une maigre et fragile petite vitre la séparait d'objets, de parures aussi précieuses et chères.

Elle murmura à Olivia, stupéfaite:

- Ils sont splendides... Regarde ça! Ils brillent de mille feux, alors qu'i peine de quoi éclairer cette pièce!

L'autre jeune fille haussa des épaules, impassibles. Ces choses froides et inutiles ne lui faisaient aucun effet, elle n'aimait pas cela. Mais Lolia, elle était littéralement fascinée par ces objets qui rien qu'à la vue, on devine leur valeur inestimables, et leur histoire incroyable. Des facettes luisantes et lisses, des centaines d'heures de dur travail certainement pour obtenir un résultat comme celui-ci. Jamais Lolia n'avais vu d'aussi beaux bijoux, même pas dans le coffre de son père et de sa mère.

Soudain, la sortant de cette transe, quelqu'un entra bruyamment dans la pièce, en faisant écraser violemment dans le mur une petite porte dissimulée par une tapisserie. Ce quelqu'un était agrippé à un fusil de chasse, et son visage donnait l'impression d'un bœuf prêt à charger.

En voyant le fusil, Olivia eut un petit cri de surprise, et Lolia sursauta quand l'homme chargea l'arme, pointée dangereusement vers les deux gamines. Il était assez grand, brun avec quelque cheveux blancs, sa lèvre supérieure recouverte par une épaisse moustache brune, et le menton dissimulé par une barbiche taillée en bouc. Ses yeux étaient exorbités, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus fou, surtout agrippé comme cela à son arme à feu.

Lolia prit un air conciliant, bien que ses jambes et ses mains tremblassent légèrement, et dit doucement au quadragénaire:

-Monsieur Devanne? Vous souvenez vous de moi? C'est Lolia Mazamia. La fille d'Abraham Casey Mazamia avec qui vous faites vos parties de chasses les dimanches après-midi de printemps.

Méfiant comme belette, le vieil homme ne baissa pas son arme, et siffla:

-Je sais qui tu es, toi et ta copine. Votre père vous cherche partout depuis la fin de la messe. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici?

Lolia détestait ce genre de questions, mais heureusement pour elle, elle était douée pour le mensonge:

-À vrai dire, j'ai vanté votre richesse à Olivia, qui m'assurait que personne d'autre dans la région n'était aussi riche que les Mazamia. J'ai voulu lui prouver cela en lui faisant visiter votre si vaste propriété, qui montre votre ressource inestimable, ainsi que votre château qui est le symbole même d'un patrimoine complet.

A grande offrande, grande réflexion, et à politesse extrême, méfiance extrême. L'homme n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, et ne se laissa pas berner par du cirage de bottes.

-Par où êtes-vous rentrées? Mes gardiens veillent nuit et jours, et ne laissent entrer personne sans mon autorisation.

-Il n'y avait personne, et les grilles était grande ouvertes. Je n'ai pas totalement compris pourquoi, car ce que je sais à tel point vous ne plaisantez pas avec la sécurité, mais la cour était déserte à notre arrivée.

Le baron commença à baisser son arme, indécis. Puis, il la désarma, et déclara d'une voix désagréable, en posant le fusil sur un meuble:

-Suivez-moi.

Elles obéirent, tête baissée mais avec un long soupir de soulagement, et l'homme les emmena en dehors de la pièce circulaire, qui menait directement dans une vaste cour octogonale, pavé de pierres grises, et dont les murailles solides défiait toutes les puissances de la nature à s'acharner contre elles, sans qu'elle puisse en être ébranlée une seconde. Les deux jeunes filles furent frigorifiées au moment même où elles passèrent dehors. Elles passaient d'une pièce chaude, réchauffée et à l'abri du vent, à la plus grande des tempêtes de neige.

D'ailleurs, la glace autant que la neige avaient transformé les lieux, d'ordinaires gris et maussade. Le lierre qui recouvrait un grand pan des murs était couvert de givre, qui lui donnait une teinte bleuâtre. La neige avait recouvert les arbres de la petite place, et seule une allée était creusée dans la neige gelée pour permettre au fiacre personnel du baron d'entrer et de sortir de la propriété. Hé oui, essayez donc de creuser avec une pelle dans de la neige transformée en glace. Autant essayer de casser un rocher avec une petite cuillère.

Il leur ordonna froidement, avant de partir elles ne surent exactement où:

-Montez dans le fiacre.

Elles montèrent dans la voiture, Lolia se sentant mal à l'aise, et Olivia avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Elles s'assirent et la petite Koedslin referma la porte pour empêcher le vent de s'engouffrer dans la boîte à roues. Lolia murmura à son amie, peu rassurée:

-Je vais me débrouiller pour que tu t'en sortes... Tout est de ma faute, je suis désolée de t'avoir entraînée là-dedans.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère? Je ne me suis jamais autant amusée de ma vie!

Lolia ne répondit pas, de moins en moins rassurée. Elle savait que cette affaire allait mal se terminer. Elle aurait dû ne pas se faire repérer, et rentrer avant la fin de la messe pour ne pas faire remarquer sa disparition, plutôt que de s'attarder à la taverne à parler avec les marins qui lui contaient leurs aventures et leurs périlleux voyages, d'aller voir les pêcheurs et de s'enfuir à la chapelle du domaine du baron Devanne.

Mais le mal était fait, elle ne pouvait retourner en arrière. Elles ne parlèrent plus, jusqu'à ce que le baron revienne, une lettre en main. Il ouvrit la porte, et la donna à Lolia avec pour maigre explication:

-Vous la donnerez à votre père. Mon cocher va vous ramener chez vous.

Lolia commença, suppliante:

-Monsieur, s'il vous plaît. Tout sauf ça...

Elle ne voulait pas retourner chez elle, encore moins avec un mot du baron Devanne disant certainement qu'elles étaient entrées par effraction chez lui, adressé à son père.

Le vieil homme brun dit brusquement:

-Il est 15 heures Miss Mazamia. Vous avez disparu depuis près de 5 heures, vos parents doivent se morfondre rien qu'à l'idée de ne pas savoir où vous êtes.

-J'ai des doutes sur ce sujet-là... Grommela-t-elle.

-Mon fiacre arrivera chez vous dans environ 30 minutes. Ne commettez pas d'imprudences en route.

Il referma la porte, et cria au cocher d'aller à la propriété des Mazamia, abandonnant les gamines à leur sort. Lolia jeta sur le ton de la plaisanterie:

-Dans 30 minutes, je vais mourir. Tout ce que je possède te reviendra. Je vais faire mon testament. As-tu une feuille et de l'encre?

Olivia grinça:

-Ne plaisante pas avec la mort. Ce n'est pas drôle.

La fille du comte soupira, et ferma les yeux, se laissant balloter par les sursauts de la voiture. Le vent continuait de s'acharner avec autant de rage qu'il y avait là 5 heures, et la neige qu'elle voyait tourbillonner à toute vitesse dans les puissantes rafales de vent lui gelèrent les os encore plus. Elle ne dit plus un mot, plongée dans une sorte de transe, pensive comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. À vrai dire, elle s'imaginait les pires scénarios. Elle voyait déjà la mine de son père, courroucé dans le meilleur de cas, ou ulcéré dans le pire des cas, ce qui lui dirait, où il y avait des chances qu'elle finisse. Instituts, couvents... ou peut-être Belle-Île-en-mer, l'atroce bagne des enfants perdus? Cette dernière la fit frissonner. Du peu qu'elle connaissait de ses parents, elle les imaginait bien capables de l'envoyer travailler plusieurs mois dans un des enfers perdu de France. Voire même un asile? Pourquoi pas après tout? Ils auraient la force et le courage de l'emmener là-bas...

Plus tard, on la sortit de ses songes, en la secouant par l'épaule:

-Hé... Lolia? Nous y sommes.

L'intéressée gémis, se leva, la mort dans l'âme. Elle descendit du fiacre, en traînant des pieds, et se dirigea vers la grande porte d'entrée en chêne massif. Le froid la mordit au plus profond de sa chair, n'hésitant pas à la faire souffrir un peu plus.

Avant même qu'elle gravisse la première marche du perron, la porte s'ouvrit, et deux femmes sortirent de l'intérieur du manoir: Mrs Koedslin, qui s'élança en courant sur sa petite fille, aux anges, rassurée qu'elle n'ait rien, et Madame Mazamia, froide et sévère, qui s'approcha de son enfant sans ciller, sans même afficher un quelconque sentiment de soulagement ou de joie. Elle n'essaya pas une fois d'accélérer son allure. Elle avançait dignement, pas à pas, le visage figé telle une statue de marbre. Elle se retrouva alors face à sa fille, qui n'avais cherché ni à s'enfuir, ni à s'avancer plus que cela. Elle était plus petite que sa fille, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de la toiser de toute sa hauteur. Puis soudain, changeant brutalement le masque impassible qu'elle affichait il y avait quelque secondes, la colère se lisait sur son visage. Elle gifla Lolia, qui resta de marbre. Après quelque secondes de silence, peut être respectueux ou peut être railleur, la jeune fille déclara:

-Je dois donner quelque chose à père.

Quand elle prononçait les mots de ''père'' et ''mère'', elle avait l'insignifiante impression de ne pas savoir ce que cela voulait dire. Un mot baragouiné comme celui d'une langue étrangère dont on ne pipe mot.

Elle contourna Aldélice, hautaine, et gravis les marches du perron. Elle entra dans le hall entrée, puis passa sous le lustre, et suivit un long tapis rouge qui menait à un escalier en marbre finement ciselé. Elle monta ce dernier, tout en observant les portraits de ses ancêtres accrochés sur les deux murs parallèles à l'escalier, la missive en main.

Elle s'arrêta au premier étage, une boule d'angoisse se formant dans son ventre. Ses mains tremblaient. Elle prit le couloir qui allait sur la droite, le long duquel était posé un grand tapis noir. Les murs couverts d'une peinture rouge aux motifs compliqués, contrastaient avec les moulures blanches et anciennes accrochées au plafond. Elle passa devant trois portes, et s'arrêta devant la quatrième à gauche, la dernière.

Elle tremblait de plus en plus. Elle prit son souffle pour se calmer, et rassemblant tout son courage, elle frappa à la porte. Dieu de cette Terre, si elle avait su ce qui allait lui arriver, elle n'aurait jamais toqué à cette porte d'ébène, croyez-moi! Une voix autoritaire lui ordonna, à l'intérieur de la pièce:

-Entrez!

Elle obéit, et referma la porte derrière elle.

Le bureau était très grand, et chauffé à outrance, bien que le feu de la cheminée ne fût pas très gros. Le bureau en bois de cèdre verni de Monsieur Mazamia, posé sur un grand tapis rouge, trônait au milieu de la pièce, couvert d'un amas de feuilles, documents, livres, plumes et bouteille d'encres. Devant le bureau, deux luxueux fauteuils en cuir brun, tout aussi luisant l'un que l'autre. Les murs étaient couverts de grandes étagères qui prenaient toute la hauteur, et toute la largeur de la pièce. Ces dernières étaient remplies à craquer de livres, de bibelots et de boîtes à cigares, Abraham Mazamia étant un grand fumeur de havane. Néanmoins, sur le mur de droite, les étagères étaient comme divisées en deux, séparées par une grande cheminée datant du règne de Louis XVI, dans laquelle ronflait un maigre feu.

Derrière l'homme, qui continuait d'écrire sans faire attention à son visiteur, il y avait une grande fenêtre, d'environ 1 mètre 30 de large par 3 mètres de haut, sans rideaux. À la droite de cette fenêtre se dressait la vieille horloge de grand-mère, qui se transmettait de générations en générations chez la famille écossaise, et qui produisait un horrible bruit de tic-tac que Lolia détestait par-dessus tout.

Charles Baudelaire avait écrit dans son œuvre toute récente ''_les Fleurs Du Mal'', _qui avait provoqué le scandale dans toutes les grandes villes de France, et que Lolia avait pu obtenir en cachette:

_Horloge! Dieu sinistre, effrayant, impassible, Dont le doigt nous menace et nous dit: "Souviens-toi"!_

Ces mots avaient marqué Lolia, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec cette horrible horloge et son balancier plaqué d'or.

Après quelque instants d'un silence presque palpable, Lolia rassembla tout son courage, s'avança, et donna la lettre du baron Devanne à son père, sans plus d'explications.

Il ne s'intéressa nullement au bout de papier blanc que lui avait posé la jeune fille sur son bureau. Elle questionna suspicieuse, mais commençant à être soulagée:

-Vous ne la lisez pas?

-Ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de la jeune fille, qui s'efforça à sourire:

-Pourquoi?

-Je sais ce que l'on va me reprocher, ce que l'on va me dire. Cette lettre ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Je porte plus d'attention sur celle que j'ai reçue hier dans la matinée.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus, et insista:

-Mais encore?

Son père pris un papier plié posé proprement sur un coin de son bureau, la déplia d'un geste presque cérémonieux, et se mit à lire à haute voix, en anglais un passage très particulier de la lettre:

-_Nous seront ravis d'accueillir votre jeune enfant dans notre lycée, spécialisé dans la formation de jeune lady à partir du Lundi 7 Novembre de cette année._

À cet instant Lolia tomba de nues, et s'écria dans la langue natale de son père, c'est à dire en anglais:

-Je… Co… Quoi?! Vous n'avez tout de même pas fait ça?!

Son père étant écossais, elle avait une parfaite maitrise de la langue de Shakespeare, autant qu'elle savait parler français, en patois normand et alsacien.

-Vous n'êtes plus acceptée dans les établissements français. Il va falloir vous y faire. Répliqua Abraham, en repliant la lettre d'un air vainqueur. Vous irez en internat dans ce centre pour recevoir la meilleure éducation qui sied à une jeune fille de votre âge.

-Mais... mais Lundi 7... C'est demain!

-Absolument. À partir de demain, vous serez obligée de porter des vêtements convenables...

Il jeta un regard dédaigneux à la robe blanche souillée de boue, et poursuivit:

-... vous apprendrez couture, cuisine, bonnes manières et tout ce qui convient pour que vous deveniez une bonne épouse.

-Il en est hors de question!

-Vous n'avez pas le choix. Comprenez que c'est pour votre bien, mon enfant. Tous les hommes de nos rangs ne veulent pas de vous, en voyant votre comportement de fille des rues. Il fallait réagir le plus vite possible. C'est pourquoi vos bagages sont prêts, et que vous partez ce soir à bord du premier bateau avec Miss Koedslin, pour Londres. Il est de notre devoir de vous stopper dans vos délires suffragistes.

On frappa à la porte.

-Ah ! Voici mon rendez-vous. Fis Mr Mazamia.

Lolia, ignorant son père, s'exclama :

-Mais… Mais vous… Mais nous n'avons pas finis ! Il est hors que question que…

-Que quoi ? Que vous obéissiez à votre géniteur ?!

-Exactement ! Je refuse d'être parquée tel un animal dans un lycée de je ne sais quoi, où on abrutit les jeunes filles à coups de couture et de bâton !

-JE M'EN MOQUE ! VOUS IREZ, MÊME S'IL FAUT UTILISER LE FOUET POUR VOUS Y CONDUIRE ! Rugit l'écossais, faisant sursauter Lolia.

A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais vu son père dans cet état, lui qui a toujours été aussi calme et pragmatique.

On insista à la porte. Il hurla à s'en casser les cordes vocales, empli de fureur des pieds à la tête :

-ENTREZ !

Lolia frappa du pied sur le sol, et se dirigea vers la sortie, en bousculant, sans regarder son visage, d'homme qui entrait, vêtu de noir. Elle ne s'excusa pas, et ferma violemment la porte derrière elle en sifflant entre ses dents :

-On verra cela. Rira bien qui rira le dernier…

**Suite dans une semaine..**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre__ 2:_

Le navire ''_Smethwyck_'' largua les amarres dans un grand bruit, et les moteurs à vapeur se mirent lentement en marche, faisant sortir de la fumée blanche des cheminées du navire. Les accompagnateurs des passagers, restés sur le bord du quai, faisaient leurs adieux à leurs proches à l'aide de grands gestes de la main.

Olivia, accrochée aux bastingages, faisait ses adieux à sa mère à l'aide de grands signes. Mrs Koedslin pleurait à chaudes larmes, voyant son enfant partir vers l'inconnu avec une jeune fille, sa meilleure amie. Mais à défaut d'être sa meilleure amie, elle était avant tout, la fille d'une autre. Une inconnue. Ce détail ne la rassura pas, au contraire, en fut que plus attristée.

D'ailleurs, la fille Mazamia n'était pas sur le pont pour dire au revoir à son père et à sa mère, restée vainement aux côtés de la mère d'Olivia, dans l'attente d'un signe de leur enfant.

Non, Lolia ne voulait pas dire au revoir. D'ailleurs, enfermée dans sa cabine, elle maudissait comme jamais ses parents, en particulier son père, pour avoir osé l'envoyer dans ce lieu qui était une prison pour enfants, de manière officieuse.

Recroquevillée sur sa petite banquette, la tête posée sur ses genoux, sa valise posée à côté d'elle, elle avait pour seul réconfort d'idée de la fuite à peine elle aurait touché le sol anglais. Elle imaginait des stratégies farfelues, des scénarios autant possibles que dérisoires. Elle songea même à se jeter à l'eau avant de quitter le port, et rejoindre la rive à la nage. Mais quand cette idée lui traversa l'esprit, elle se ravisa en voyant à travers la minuscule fenêtre de leur petite cabine, avec quelle puissance les vagues s'écrasaient sur les rochers, et la neige qui n'avait cessé de tomber. Il faisait presque noir dehors. Il n'était guère que dix-huit heures, mais la nuit avait été avancée d'une certaine manière, pas les nuages gris et omniprésents.

Elle était désespérée...

Mais vous savez, Sénèque a dit un jour: _C'est quand on n'a plus d'espoir qu'il ne faut désespérer de rien._

Et il avait raison. C'est justement à cette phrase que Lolia songea. Et elle la rassura, autant qu'elle la réconforta. Autrement dit, elle allait mieux. Elle quitta alors sa couchette, ouvrit sa valise, et s'empara d'un des nombreux cahiers neufs que ses parents lui avaient achetés, ainsi qu'un crayon papier. Elle referma la valise, s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, et passa le reste de son temps à dessiner, au rythme des ballotements du bateau par les hautes vagues.

C'était un petit cabinet d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt par deux mètres, les murs couverts de planches en bois vernis, et avec pour mobilier qu'une petite commode en dessous d'un miroir fixé au mur, et deux inconfortables couchettes. L'éclairage était fourni par une unique lampe accrochée au plafond qui se faisait balloter de droite à gauche par le navire à vapeur qui ne cessait de tanguer de plus en plus fort, face aux hautes vagues et à la tempête phénoménale qu'il y avait dehors.

Malgré les éléments qui se déchainaient à l'extérieur, Lolia ne s'inquiéta pas une seconde, et ne sortit son nez de son cahier que quelque heures plus tard les doigts et les mains couvertes du graphite de son crayon à papier, lorsque Olivia entra dans la cabine, la démarche incertaine à cause des ballotements du bateau, désormais en plein milieu de la Manche.

Elle portait un plateau entre ses mains, sur lequel était posé une carafe d'eau, deux verres, ainsi que quelques sandwiches, qu'elle posa sur la commode en pin, en déclarant:

-Ils nous ont distribué le repas de ce soir. Nous arriverons demain vers 7 heures du matin. Ah, et nous avons la formelle interdiction de sortir des cabines. Ordres du capitaine.

-Magnifique. Ironisa son amie, en posant son nouveau carnet à croquis, ainsi que son crayon, à moitié usé tellement elle avait griffonné.

Olivia interrogea, en s'asseyant à côté de sa meilleure amie:

-As-tu un plan?

-Un plan? Pourquoi nous faudrait-il un plan?

-Pour s'enfuir, cela va de soi. À moins que tu ne capitules, et que tu rendes les armes en même temps que ta liberté à ce 'lycée de formations de jeunes ladies'.

Lolia répliqua de mauvaise humeur:

-Je ne capitulerais pas, c'est entendu?

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Et comment va-t-on faire?

La fille d'Abraham Casey laissa échapper un soupir, accompagné d'un sourire:

-J'ai pensé à tout. Mais mes idées sont presque irréalisables, ou trop dangereuses.

-Une idée qui n'est pas dangereuse ne peut pas être appelée une idée. Cita Olivia, en guise d'encouragement.

-Magnifique. Si Oscar Wilde pouvait nous aider à nous enfuir, là maintenant, ça nous aiderait énormément...

-Cesse donc d'être constamment de pessimiste... Quelle est ton idée la plus réalisable?

-Nous arriverons à Londres par la Tamise. Autrement dit, les rives ne seront pas loin du bateau une fois que nous serons dans les terres, et donc nous pourrions fuir à la nage. Le problème: nous n'avons pas d'argent, le courant de la Tamise est assez fort, et dehors il fait un froid digne des grands pôles.

-Sans oublier que ne sais pas nager...

-Tiens donc? Tu ne sais pas?

-Apparemment, puisque je te le dis. D'autres idées?

-On arrive à Londres, on se débrouille pour fuir avant d'arriver à l'école. Problème: les coupe-jarrets ne manqueraient pas une seconde pour nous détrousser de nos biens, rien qu'en voyant qu'on vient de riche famille. Et en général, de ces vols là on n'en survit pas...

-Bien... Quoi d'autre?

-Fuir à bord d'un fiacre, et embarquer à bord d'un bateau pour l'Amérique. On dit qu'avec rien, on obtient tout là-bas.

-Le problème: c'est l'agent.

-Oui. Encore et toujours l'argent. Dernière solution: on fuit, on vend nos affaires et on trouve un travail.

-Trop risqué. On peut se faire repérer par la police. Si on s'enfuit ça va devenir une affaire d'état, connaissant tes parents... Contredit Olivia.

-Oui, tout est là. C'est d'argent dont nous avons besoin. À part le vol ou la vente de nos affaires, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions.

-Tu ne me feras jamais voler quoi que ce soit Lolia! Je suis une bonne chrétienne, moi!

-Au moins je le saurais à l'avenir. Ne pas voler avec toi...

-Par ce que tu as déjà...

-Non! Enfin si, mais ce n'est pas vraiment du vol, c'était un emprunt! Même si je ne l'ai jamais rendu...

Olivia eut un air choqué et consterné. Elle se signa et questionna curieuse tout de même:

-Qu'avais-tu pris?

-J'avais trouvé un passage souterrain dans le manoir, i ans. Tu n'étais pas là, je crois que tu étais avec ta mère et ma mère à Paris. Il fallait, pour ouvrir ce passage, une sorte de caillou taillé. J'ai observé la forme, et j'ai reconnu celle d'un pendentif de mère. Je suis allé dans sa boîte à bijoux, et lui ai ''emprunté'' le collier, avec l'honnête intention de le rendre… J'ai ouvert le passage, et j'ai gardé le collier pour moi. Ma chère mère, si matérialiste soit-elle, ne s'est jamais aperçue de sa disparition.

-Attend une minute... N'est-ce pas ce collier que tu ne quittes jamais? Ce truc qui nous a fais parcourir des kilomètres à cause d'une pie qui te l'avais…

-Lui même.

Pour confirmer ses dires, Lolia montra le pendentif suspendu à une chaîne en argent au tout de son cou. La pierre rouge sang était d'une pureté incomparable, et luisait doucement à la faible lueur que produisait la lampe de la cabine. À peine plus grande que l'ongle d'un pouce, il y avait quelque chose qui rendait cette pierre unique, quelque chose que personne n'aurait su deviner. Une sorte de puissance, un mystère qui planait autour de cette pierre, une étrangeté presque malveillante. Une sorte de halo invisible mais lumineux. Olivia murmura:

-C'est étrange... Mais vu comme ça, il n'est pas pareil.

Le rouge qui colorait la pierre, en effet, était beaucoup plus intense que d'habitude.

-Tu as remarqué toi aussi? Fis Lolia, avec un sourire, presque fière de son collier.

Elle le leva un peu plus à la lumière, et poursuivit:

-Selon les jours, et mes humeurs, il est différent. Quand je suis heureuse, il semble briller de mille feux, quand je suis en colère il devient plus foncé, ou même quand je suis triste il me semble plus terne.

-Il est étrange. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il est... mauvais...

Lolia eut un rictus, et le remis à sa place en déclarant:

-Ce n'est pas spécialement ce que je ressens...

-Ne le prend pas mal! S'écria Olivia, peinée.

-Ah mais je ne le prends pas mal. Répondit Lolia.

Mais ses paroles ne collaient pas avec l'humeur qui s'affichait sur son visage. Avec un sourire forcé, elle sortit une très vieille et petite montre à gousset en or que lui avait offert sa grand-mère sur son lit de mort, puis se mit à jouer avec. Plus tard, elles avalèrent leur repas du soir dans un silence complet, particulièrement lourd et gênant avant d'aller dans leurs lits respectifs. Lolia en bas, Olivia en haut.

La fenêtre ronde se trouvait juste à côté de la tête de la jeune Mazamia, qui passa presque toute la nuit à observer la mer mélangée au ciel de la nuit. La lune d'argent était la seule qui illuminait le ciel d'encre, dont le reflet tordu et effilé dansait sur les vagues, plus calmes que lors de leur départ. La tempête s'était calmée. Il n'y avait plus aucun nuage, et Lolia ne soupçonnait aucun souffle de vent glacial dehors, ni même un petit flocon de neige. Rien, hormis les faibles vagues qui frappaient la coque du navire, les légers ronflements d'Olivia, et les bruits des moteurs à vapeur qui s'activaient à plein régime pour faire avancer le ''_Smethwyck_''.

C'était étrange... Quand son père lui avait donné le nom de l'école ou elle allait se rendre, ''Sanctus Mariae'', il lui avait semblé qu'elle avait déjà entendu cette élocution quelque part, mais hélas, elle ne sus se rappeler où et quand...

Ces deux mots lui rappelaient une sombre pièce, éclairée par des chandelles. Elle ne savait plus vraiment quel mobilier s'y trouvait, ou même s'il y avait une cheminée dans cette pièce. Elle se souvint aussi d'une clé en argent, mais qui ne lui évoqua pas grand choses, si ce n'était que le bracelet qu'elle abhorrait à son poignet droit.

Puis, elle s'endormit vers trois heures du matin, lorsque ses pensées commencèrent à se diriger vers Arsène Lupin, l'éminent gentleman voleur qui avait les pouvoirs d'un fantôme, l'audace de Napoléon, la politesse d'une dame, l'intelligence d'un scientifique et les dons d'un comédien.

Elle ne rêva pas cette nuit-là, par contre on la tira de son sommeil un peu trop brusquement à son goût, ce qui accentua sa mauvaise humeur. En effet, Olivia la secouait par l'épaule en lui disant:

-Oh hé? Réveille-toi, le capitaine a annoncé qu'on serait à Londres dans un quart d'heure!

Lolia se frotta les yeux, se leva, et déclara ensommeillée, la tête toujours aux pays des songes:

-Mm? Keskya?...

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, et devina les contours du visage de son amie, penchée sur elle, car tout ce qu'elle voyait était encore flou. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, le réveil humain lança une nouvelle offensive, la voix un peu plus rude:

-Lolia, j't'en prie, lève-toi. Il est tard!

La concernée grommela dans un long soupir de fatigue:

-Oui... D'accord... J'vais me préparer...

Lolia se leva, les jambes en coton, la tête encore très loin aux pays des rêves. Elle se posta, l'équilibre laissant à désirer, devant le miroir, pris un peigne et se coiffa négligemment. Elle enfila ensuite une chemise blanche, qu'elle rentra dans une longue jupe bleue marine. Elle prit une veste du même coloris, l'enfila, et s'assit sur son lit pour mettre ses bottines, sous l'œil inquisiteur de son amie qui l'avais réveillée à temps.

La fille du cocher des Mazamia, prête depuis plusieurs heures questionna:

-Tu ne mets pas de jupons? Et ton corset ?

Lolia souleva un sourcil:

-À quoi donc ces choses me serviraient?

-Mais... C'est de la décence! Une question de principes!

-Ah... par ce que si tu avais remarqué je n'ai jamais mis de jupons... Je déteste ça, ça me gratte atrocement les dentelles... Par contre...

Elle se leva, et pris un pantalon noir dans sa valise, qu'elle enfila en dessous sa longue jupe. Une fois la crinoline par-dessus le vêtement considéré pour garçons, ce dernier ne se voyait absolument pas, arrangeant les affaires de Lolia. Sous l'air étonné de Olivia, elle se rassit, et mis ses bottines, particulièrement inconfortables.

Son amie haussa des épaules et déclara, en prenant sa valise, et en sortant de la cabine:

-J'y vais. Retrouvons-nous sur le pont.

Lolia ne répondis pas, à l'ouvrage. La porte du petit cabinet se referma, laissant la gamine dans un silence complet.

Une fois ses chaussures fourmis lacées, elle se releva, et boutonna sa veste. Les boutons d'argent luisaient doucement, de même que le rubis qui se laissait entrevoir sur la gorge blanche et pure de la Dieppoise aristocrate.

Face au miroir, elle se regarda quelque secondes, et en fus surprise, car ce qu'elle vit c'était la figure d'une inconnue. Son propre visage lui était étranger, mais pourtant, c'était bien ses yeux noisette, ses cheveux noir ébène, ses lèvres rouges, sa peau blanche, ses pommettes presque saillantes, et son grain de beauté à deux ou trois centimètres de son œil droit. Mais elle l'ignorait pourquoi, c'était une autre que reflétait le miroir. Les yeux encore ensommeillés, elle fourra sans ranger les quelques affaire qu'elle avait sorti la veille dans sa valise. Elle boucla son bagage, alors que l'on commençait à entendre les ordres que le capitaine lançait à ses matelots pour qu'ils effectuent les manœuvres d'accostage.

Elle prit sa valise, et sans jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la cabine, malgré sa curiosité dévorante qui voulait voir à quoi ressemblait Londres. Puis elle sortit dans le couloir, tapissé d'un parquet clair et luisant.

Son pavé de cuir et de vêtements en main, elle avança avec difficulté dans les corridors, déjà vides, éclairés par des chandelles posées sur des chandeliers en or et en verre fixés au mur. Elle finit alors par rejoindre le pont, où il y avait une cohue infernale, malgré l'heure bien matinale. Un mélange de tous les cris des badauds sur le port, du brouhaha des conversations des passagers et des passants sur les quais, des poissonniers, et des marins.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, la stupeur s'empara d'elle. On avait souvent évoqué Londres en sa présence, mais sous un angle... très différent. On lui avait dit: Londres la magnifique, Londres et ses quartiers riches, Londres et sa Tamise d'un bleu qu'on ne saurait imaginer, Londres où la misère n'est qu'une chimère, Londres et son ciel bleu, Londres les jardins fleuris.

Et bien ce qu'elle trouva, c'était une ville sale, pleine de cendres, et sombre. Ça sentait horriblement mauvais, un mélange d'odeur de choux trop cuit et d'immondices restés trop longtemps en plein soleil un jour de canicule, et les gens sur les quais, entassés les uns sur les autres, semblaient être aussi miséreux les uns des autres, si ce n'était que quelques riches gentlemans qui patientaient, leurs chapeaux melons, ou leurs haut de formes noirs assortis à leurs costumes impeccables. Les cheminées laissaient toutes échapper un crachin noir et sale, qui se confondait avec le ciel gris qui semblait vouloir menacer la population londonienne d'un puissant orage.

Dans la prétendue bleue Tamise, tout n'était qu'immondices, boue et même cadavres de poissons ou quelques fois de chats et de rats. Pour tout l'or du monde, Lolia n'aurait pas sauté dans la Tamise, de peur d'être empoisonnée...

Quelques vieux fiacres noirs déboulaient un peu plus loin dans la rue. Des gamins en haillons, maigres à faire peur courraient entres les gens en riant, comme au détriment de leur misère la plus absolue. Au loin, à moitié dissimulé par la brume grise du mauvais temps, on pouvait apercevoir la silhouette du Big Ben, la célèbre horloge anglaise.

Oui, quand Lolia Mazamia et Olivia Koedslin virent Londres pour la première fois, ce fut une grosse déception qui se fit ressentir dans leurs esprits.

Cette ville, si renommée, si brillante à l'étranger, leur parut comme une vulgaire verrue grossissant de jours en jours. Un parasite immonde et odieux.

Le bateau accosta enfin, et sans plus attendre une seconde, les deux filles descendirent du navire, en tentant de ne pas regarder autour d'elles.

Des dizaines de marchants de poissons proposaient les prix de leurs produits en beuglant comme des vaches. D'ailleurs, les poissons couverts de mouche, manquait beaucoup de fraîcheur. Il allait de soi que leur état laisse à désirer...

Olivia cria à son amie pour couvrir les cris de la foule:

-Il faut qu'on sorte de cette cohue!

Lolia hocha la tête, pris la main de son amie, et la mena tant bien que mal hors de la foule la plus complète. Les gens semblaient vouloir les empêcher de sortir de cette marée humaine.

Après quelques minutes de rude bataille, elles émergèrent de cette folle danse. Parmi les poissonniers, les charcutiers et les quelque passants, elles virent au loin un cocher qui attendait, appuyé sur son fiacre. Il semblait se détacher de tout. De sa tenue jusqu'au fiacre. D'habitude le coche était vieux et usé, et les cochers, qui ne roulaient pas sur l'or soit dit en passant, avait une tenue défraichie.

Par le plus pur des hasards, je ne sais si l'on peut appeler cela le destin ou une coïncidence, il tourna se tête en direction des deux jeunes filles. Aussitôt croisa-t-il le regard de Lolia qu'il bondit sur ses deux pieds, et s'approcha vers elles, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, comme s'il eut reconnu de vieilles connaissances. Lolia chuchota à son amie:

-S'il commence à nous emmener dans une histoire pas nette, on fuit en courant. Tant pis pour nos valises.

Olivia hocha de la tête, et le cocher se retrouva devant elles. Il était grand, brun et carré d'épaules, marquant un homme avec une bonne santé physique. Ses yeux bruns étaient agréables à regarder, et on lui devinait un caractère curieux et aimable. L'homme se mit à leur parler en anglais, faisant jouer sa mâchoire sur ses joues rasées de près. La première phase fut totalement incompréhensible, autant que pour Olivia qui ne parlait pas un piètre mot de cette langue, et Lolia qui la parlait couramment.

La jeune Mazamia avait eu l'impression qu'un gros cafouillage. Un coup de poing en plein visage presque. Il lui avait parlé dans une sorte d'anglais servit à la louche, et c'était à elles de se débrouiller pour comprendre le baragouinage prononcé avec un accent purement cockney. Bien qu'écossais avec un accent prononcé, son père s'était efforcé de lui apprendre un des anglais le plus pur, sans aucune trace d'accent. Belle chose pour la parole certes... Mais alors avec le nombre d'accents différents qu'il y avait dans Londres, c'était compliquer les choses…

Lolia balbutia en anglais au cocher:

-P... pourriez-vous répéter s'il vous plaît?

C'est alors ce que lui dit l'homme lui parut d'une clarté incroyable et d'une simplicité enfantine:

-M'zelle, j'viens d'l'inztitu ''_Sanctus Mariae_''. V'z'êtes Lolia M'zamia et Olivia Koedslin m'zelles?

Lolia opina, et le visage du cocher s'éclaira un peu plus. Ce sourire elle eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, tout comme ce regard... Mais elle ne sus pas trouver qui possédait les mêmes yeux que cet homme, qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas. Laissant ce détail à part, Lolia expliqua à son amie en français:

-Ce brave monsieur vient de l'institut.

-D'accord. Il nous embarque dans un truc pas net. On fuit? Ironisa Olivia, un sourire sur le visage.

-Très drôle. On le suit. Je t'expliquerais mon plan dans la voiture.

Le cocher, qui n'avait pas compris un mot, pris les valises des mains des gamines, et ordonna avec son incomparable et épouvantable accent cockney:

-On va r'lors!?

Il mit les valises dans la voiture, et fis entrer les deux jeunes filles dans la petite diligence noire et luisante. Il referma brusquement la portière derrière elles. Les deux jeunes filles entendirent un fracas au-dessus d'elles, signe que le charmant cocher était en train de balancer machinalement leurs bagages sur le toit du fiacre. Quelque instants plus tard, la voiture s'élança, droit vers l'école qui allait accueillir les deux normandes durant plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois. Olivia questionna alors, pour briser le silence qui régnait dans la petite voiture:

-Dis-moi... Comment comptes-tu nous épargner cette galère, maintenant?

-Ce vieux lycée à la noix... on m'en avait parlé avant, et j'ai un moyen infaillible pour m'en échapper. Je suis même sûre que le directeur actuel et toutes les profs ne sont pas au courant de ce que j'ai l'intention d'emprunter.

Olivia écarquilla les yeux:

-On... On t'en a déjà parlé? Mais... qui...

Lolia expliqua, en se remémorant ses songes de la veille, et en se rappelant de la personne qui lui avait évoqué l'établissement ''Sanctus Mariae'':

-C'est ma tante... La sœur de mon père...

-Tu as une tante? Fis Olivia, surprise.

-J'avais, plutôt. Elle est morte.

L'amie de la Mazamia se repris, désolée:

-Pardon! Je ne savais pas...

Lolia haussa des épaules, et dit indifférente:

-Je ne l'ai pas rencontré énormément de fois. Elle n'aspirait qu'à la mort, donc je m'attendais à sa disparition...

Olivia eut une grimace, sa phobie de la mort reprenant le dessus:

-Arrête de parler de ça comme si c'était quelque chose de bien, je t'en prie... Tu sais bien que je déteste ça...

-Désolée... Fit Lolia en regardant à travers la fenêtre crasseuse, en verre fumé, du fiacre noir.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle a été dans notre établissement?

-Elle me l'a dit.

Lolia leva son poignet droit, et montra une petite clé en argent, astucieusement accrochée à un petit bracelet, puis argumenta:

-Ce sont les derniers mots qu'elle m'a prononcé avant de mourir: « Ne te laisse jamais enfermer par le ''_Sanctus_''.. ». Elle m'a ensuite tendu cette clé, juste avant de s'endormir. Elle me parlait toujours d'un sous-sol, d'une cave avec un tunnel avec des chimères ou je ne sais quoi, dans ses délires. En faisant le lien, avec un peu de chances, ça sera la clé de ce tunnel… Jusqu'à ce que nous soyons destinées à l'enfermement dans cette prison, ces mots me troublaient. Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que j'y pense...

-Attend une minute... Tu ne parles pas de ta tante qui avait finis folle à lier? Celle qui vivait seule avec ses chats...

-... qui était devenue veuve, et dont le rire s'était tari au chevet d'un mari trop âgé. Oui. Hé bien?

-Raison de plus de douter de ses paroles, Lolia! J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait travaillé quelque temps à l'Opéra Garnier, et qu'elle passait la majorité de son temps dans les catacombes à faire des crises abominables.

La jeune fille fut vexée, car malgré le peu de fois où elle avait rencontré son étrange tante, elle l'appréciait beaucoup, et gardait énormément de bon souvenirs à ses côtés. Elle, avec sa grand-mère maternelle, c'était une des deux seules personnes qu'elle appréciait le plus dans toute sa famille. Bizarrement, Lolia était la seule avec qui elle parlait normalement, comme une personne normale, sans paranoïa, phobie ou discours délirants. Elle grommela de mauvaise humeur:

-C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Personnellement, j'ai une énorme estime et beaucoup confiance en ma tante, et malgré sa... déficience mentale, et sa paranoïa conséquente...

Olivia se mit à rire, et ironisa:

-Tu te moques de moi?! Tu ferais confiance à une folle bonne pour l'asile?

La jeune Mazamia grommela dans sa barbe, agacée et en colère:

-Dans ce cas, je suis également bonne pour l'asile... Mais c'est toi qui décide. Moi je fais à ma manière. Tu me suis si tu le souhaites. J'agirais dès ce soir.

Elles ne se parlèrent plus le reste du trajet. Plus tard, on les invita à sortir de la diligence d'un geste aimable, mais dénué d'expression. Elles descendirent l'une après l'autre, en silence. Ce fut un vieil homme à la figure froide et sévère, qui ressemblait vaguement à une planche à pain, avec son costume impeccable, sans un faux pli. Les cheveux blancs du vieux monsieur, atteint d'une forte calvitie, étaient soigneusement coiffés, pareil pour son épaisse moustache, attentivement taillée. À côté de « planche à pain » (c'est ainsi que Lolia avait décidé de l'appeler), se tenait une vieille dame, aussi froide et accueillante que son compagnon. Ses traits anguleux étaient coupés par de nombreuses rides. Néanmoins, ses traits semblaient tirés en arrière par ce chignon serré qui lui dressait des cheveux gris sur son crâne. Elle était blanche comme un mort, ne souriait pas, et ses yeux étaient horriblement cernés. De plus, sous ses vêtements de la dernière mode, on voyait qu'elle portait un corset. Non pas par la transparence des vêtements, Dieu merci, mais par la finesse de sa taille. En effet, on devinait un corset serré à mort, car sa taille était d'une maigreur effrayante. Dépassait-elle une vingtaine de centimètres, à peine? Lolia eut mal au ventre rien qu'à la vue de cette monstruosité, cet engin de torture qui était censé embellir les femmes.

Comment pouvait-on s'infliger des douleurs pareilles, dans le simple but de plaire et de se fondre dans la masse? Cela la dépassait plus que tout.

Le directeur déclara, sa voix aussi froide et hautaine que son allure:

-Miss Mazamia! Miss Koedslin! Quel honneur de vous recevoir dans notre établissement!

Elles gravirent les marches qui les séparaient des sexagénaires, qui ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce de sous le perron du lycée. Une fois face à eux, le vieil homme présenta toujours aussi peu loquace:

-Je suis monsieur Daheronner, le directeur de votre nouvelle école. Et je vous présente Mrs Mansy, votre nouvelle institutrice.

Il commença à partir, en laissant les deux jeunes filles avec la fameuse Mrs Mansy, en clamant:

-Je vous laisse avec elle. Mrs vous montrera l'établissement.

Il disparut dans l'entrebâillement de la grande porte d'entrée du lycée. Mrs Mansy clama sèchement au cocher:

-Monsieur Ollidarrow, je vous prierais d'emporter les valises de ces demoiselles dans les dortoirs des filles.

Puis, elle se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles, qui commençaient par être intimidées par ce ton glacial, comme si elles ennuyaient la vieille institutrice.

-Venez.

Elle entra dans le bâtiment, suivie de Lolia et d'Olivia. Elles parcoururent un long hall d'entrée, la voûte en arc, complètement érigée à l'aide de grosses pierres grises. Le grand, ancien et long couloir était éclairé par des lustres en laiton. Il faisait très froid, et le sol pavé était verglacé, ce qui rendait plus difficile encore la marche.

-Il y a de nombreuses règles à respecter en ces lieux... commença Mrs Mansy, sa voix sévère résonnant longuement dans le hall, comme la voix d'un mauvais esprit qui voulût jeter un sale tour aux jeune filles.

-...Ne pas sortir des cours, des dortoirs, du réfectoire, ou même de l'enceinte de l'établissement seule, ou sans autorisation...

Lolia eut une petite grimace. Quand on commençait un règlement par ''ne pas sortir'', elle détestait les lieux. Elle ne souffrait nullement de claustrophobie, loin de là, mais elle ne supportait pas rester enfermée, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle aimait sa propre liberté, et l'idée qu'on puisse un jour l'en priver était terrifiante...

-Qu'a-t-elle dit ? Murmura Olivia.

Lolia se souvint que son amie de comprenais pas l'anglais. Elle commença à répondre, mais l'institutrice fit volte-face presque aussitôt faisant sursauter les deux françaises :

-On ne parle pas sans y avoir été invitée !

Elles déglutirent, et suivirent à nouveau da vieille dame qui avait repris sa route en récitant mécaniquement le règlement.

Lolia fit signe à son amie qu'elle devait garder le silence.

Elles débouchèrent dans une cour carrée, en plein air. Le sol était pavé, et au centre de cette cour, se dressait un vieux et majestueux Saule Pleureur. L'arbre, si gros qu'il devait avoir au moins deux cent ans, était fidèle à la saison qui régnait en maitre: il ne possédait plus ses feuilles pointues le long de ses longues branches qui pendouillaient.

Les murs, principalement en bois et en pierre, étaient couverts de portes vitrées, qui menaient certainement à des salles de classes. Mrs Mansy désigna le fond de la cour, là où il y avait un petit passage qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs des lieux et déclara:

-Là bas se trouve notre cave et notre chapelle. Nous faisons réunir toutes les jeunes filles tous les soirs, durant une heure, pour la prière, ainsi que tous les dimanches matins. Notez que vous n'aurez pas de cours assurés ce jour-là.

Lolia risqua alors de poser une question:

-Et que faisons-nous le dimanche, à part les prières?

Elle ne lui adressa pas un regard, et lâcha, dédaigneuse comme pas possible:

-Nous jeûnons et nous prions le long de la journée, Miss. Cela me paraît évident.

-Oui, bien sûr... murmura Lolia, de plus en plus mécontente des lieux.

Déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas être enfermée, on allait la cloitrer presque 24H sur 24 dans ce fichu lycée, mais en plus pour elle qui n'était pas croyante, ni pratiquante, une heure de prière par jour tous les soirs plus une journée de jeûne et de prière égalaient à l'enfer le plus total...

Mrs Mansy, qui avait entendu les sarcasmes de la jeune fille déclara de sa voix la plus brisante et piquante possible:

-Je me souviens de la jeune effrontée qui était la sœur de votre père. Et j'avoue que vous ne valez guère mieux, Miss Mazamia. Gwenaëlle Mazamia était une bien piètre personne à son arrivée, mais elle est ressortie de cet établissement transformée.

Lolia, déjà de mauvaise humeur par ce que Olivia avait insulté de façon détournée sa pauvre tante décédée, en eut plus que assez d'entendre les gens blâmer Gwenaëlle sans même la connaître comme elle l'avait connue. Elle répliqua sur un ton aussi piquant que l'institutrice:

-Transformée, je n'en doute pas... C'est vous qui l'avez faite devenir schizophrène avec vos enseignements sortis tout droit de l'enfer?

La vieille femme se figea, comme si elle eut croisé sur sa route la gorgone Méduse, et l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux. De marbre (un comble, déjà qu'elle était pâle comme du marbre...), elle déclara:

-Suivez-moi, Miss Mazamia.

Elle se tourna vers l'amie de Lolia, puis décréta sèchement:

-Retournez dans le hall. Vous verrez un escalier sur la gauche, en repartant. Montez-y. Ma classe se trouve derrière la troisième porte à droite.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard effrayé. Elles ne connaissaient pas les pratiques de cet établissement, mais déjà, Lolia commençait à regretter d'avoir laissé échapper ces mots impertinents.

Lolia murmura la traduction de ce que venais de dire l'anglaise à son amie, qui lui adressa un regard désespéré. Elle s'inquiétait pour le sort de son amie.

La femme, sans un mot, la conduisit dans une salle dénuée de meubles. La seule chose qu'il y avait dans la pièce, c'était une chaise, sur laquelle était posée une longue baguette de bois. Lolia eut un frisson d'horreur, en croyant voir du sang séché sur ce long bout de bois. L'institutrice tonna, en prenant le bâton, visiblement solide, en bois clair, long d'environ un mètre:

-Assise. Droite

Lolia obéit, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il silence glacial, palpable, qui lui gelait les poumons, régnait dans la pièce.

La vieille dame se mit à tourner autour d'elle, en faisant tourner la baguette entre ses doigts. Ses pas résonnaient dans la pièce, vide et poussiéreuse. Elle murmura froidement:

-Voilà presque quatre ans que je n'ai pas eu besoin de réutiliser ceci... Vos mains.

Sans comprendre, Lolia leva ses mains, paume ouverte. Elle regardait anxieusement l'instrument qui tournait entre les longs doigts de la femme. Elle ne savait pas où elle voulait en venir.

Soudain, dans le lourd silence de la salle, le professeur pris totalement la jeune fille au dépourvut, et abatis brutalement le bout de bois sur les doigts blancs et frêles de Lolia, qui laissa échapper un puissant cri de surprise et de douleur. Elle se leva, et hurla, en se frottant les mains:

-Vous êtes complètement folle vous! Allez-vous faire soigner, on ne fait pas ça dans une école! Recommencez ça et je vous cloue votre cervelle de chien écrasé sur les murs!

D'une poigne de fer, Mrs Mansy s'empara de la gamine, et l'obligea à s'asseoir.

-Petite insolente! Vous allez regretter ces paroles!

Elle réessaya de la frapper, au niveau du cou, mais de justesse, la jeune victime évita le coup. La baguette fendit l'air dans un sifflement aigu.

La française n'hésita pas une seconde, et courus vers la porte de la sortie. Elle tenta de l'ouvrir, puis laissa échapper un juron. Verrouillée.

Elle se retourna vers la femme, qui se rapprochait d'elle, le bâton prêt à retomber sur elle, gibier traqué impitoyablement.

Coincée, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Elle serra des dents, se préparant à une prochaine douleur cuisante.

Un coup tomba sur son cou, lui coupant la respiration. Elle étouffa un cri de douleur. Un autre coup tomba sur sa jambe droite, l'obligeant à s'agenouiller. Elle sentit encore des centaines d'autre brûlures, d'autres douleurs toujours plus cuisantes que les premières. Elle se retenait de hurler de douleur. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, plus aucun de ses membres fut accessible au bourreau.

Les derniers coups firent échapper de la gorge de la jeune fille un hurlement presque inhumain, qui ébranla tout le lycée. La folle qui lui ferait office de professeur pour les prochains mois avait violemment frappé dans le dos, au risque de lui casser une côte ou un os de la colonne vertébrale.

Les yeux fermés, elle entendit Mrs Mansy reculer, et poser la baguette sur la chaise. Lolia laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Jamais elle n'avait ressentis pareille souffrance. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, et sentis même sur sang s'écouler dans son dos.

L'institutrice obligea la gamine à se relever, ce qui lui arracha une exclamation de douleur. La veille dame jeta grave et froide, en menant la jeune fille dans la cour, en la tenant par l'épaule:

-Voilà ce qui se passe quand on prononce des abominations, jeune fille. Nous ne sommes plus en France, où des vieux singes empotés vous servent de professeurs. Bienvenue au ''_Sanctus Mariae_'', Miss Mazamia.

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement, le nez en sang, les yeux hagards. Elle ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, où elle était, ni même qui elle était. C'était juste une poupée de chiffons, à peine capable de voir et comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle...

Tout allait au ralenti. Elle se souvint seulement qu'on l'obligea à gravir des escaliers, et qu'on la fit entrer dans une salle de classe, remplie de jeune filles d'à peu près son âge.

Une jeune fille brune s'était élancée sur elle pour voir si elle allait bien. L'inquiétude et la colère la plus complète se lisait dans ses yeux. On l'obligea à se rasseoir. On fit assoir également la jeune Mazamia, qui ne reprit complètement ses esprits plusieurs heures plus tard, à la fin des cours. Elle entendit la voix piquante de la vieille institutrice:

-Dans vos dortoirs, en rang deux par deux. Vous ne dînerez pas ce soir, grâce à l'impertinence de votre nouvelle et charmante camarade.

Elle entendit des raclements de chaises autour d'elle, mais elle ne bougea pas, presque inerte. Une voix familière lui murmura alors à l'oreille:

-Lève-toi, Lolia...

Elle essaya, et se mit debout sur ses deux jambes avec difficulté. Elle fit un pas, et manqua de trébucher. On la rattrapa de justesse, et on la mena, en la tenant sous ses bras. Elle reconnut la voix d'Olivia, tandis qu'elle traînait difficilement ses pieds, à la suite du rang des jeunes filles de riches:

-Courage. Arque! T'es une fille d'chez nous, une vraie p'tiote du Berkall! Ne t'va pas t'laisser faire par une bande d'_Angliche!_

Lolia murmura, les yeux hagards:

-Si Victor Hugo veux bien venir en Angleterre pour améliorer l'enseignement, ça m'arrangerais...

-Tu délire ma pauvre amie…

Lolia essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de son amie, mais fit mauvais mouvement, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur:

-Oh bon sang... Ils ne faisaient pas si mal par chez nous...

-Attention, on va monter un escalier, Lolia...

Elle leva avec difficultés sa jambe droite pour grimper les marches. Elle gémit:

-J'avais moins mal quand je suis tombée dans ce gouffre...

-Le gouffre?

Elles gravirent lentement les escaliers, sous les petites exclamations de douleurs de Lolia, qui affirma faiblement à son amie, la respiration rauque:

-Celui où j'ai perdu une partie de ma mémoire...

Par le passé, en effet, il y avait 10 ans de là, elle était tombée dans un gouffre assez profond. Elle était tombée sur la tête, et tous ses souvenirs de jeunesse s'étaient envolés en quelque secondes. 6 ans de sa vie détruits en quelque secondes. Elle avait été déboussolée, mais avec le temps, elle s'était habituée à cette disparition. Son seul souvenir, du moins si s'en était un, c'était un cadavre vivant qui s'emparait d'un petit garçon brun. Il lui semblait qu'il hurlait. Mais avec le temps, elle s'était persuadée que ce cadavre humain ne pouvait pas être, et que cela avait dû être un cauchemar ou une histoire qu'elle s'était façonnée, antérieurement à sa perte de mémoire.

Peut-être était-ce ces éléments qui expliquaient sa passion pour les enquêtes policières. Peut-être espérait-elle de se convaincre que ce cadavre vivant et que ce petit garçon n'étaient que chimères, et ainsi retrouver une part d'elle-même? Cette part qui l'avait quitté à son plus jeune âge? Il était cependant certain que, avec ces simples images qui flottaient dans sa tête, elle se doutait de ce qui pouvait l'attendre, si jamais elle se mettait à remuer le passé… Et ça ne devait pas être la joie et la bonne humeur...

D'ailleurs, ce fut un miracle qu'on l'ait retrouvée, vivante, et à temps, car elle avait eu des grosses blessures et saignait beaucoup pour une petite fille de 6 ans...

Mais Lolia se demandait si elle n'allait pas mourir aujourd'hui, et succomber à la douleur. Elle luttait comme jamais pour ne pas tomber évanouie. On lui avait mis un écran opaque devant les yeux. Les contours flous de l'escalier en colimaçon lui tournaient autour... Elle avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient, et les jambes en coton. Les secondes semblaient s'éterniser. Quand elles arrivèrent dans les dortoirs, bras dessus, bras dessous, elles en furent les premières ravies, malgré la misère les lieux.

En effet, ce qu'ils appelaient dortoirs, n'était qu'un vieux et vulgaire grenier poussiéreux, juste sous le toit, troué à maints endroits, garnis de paillasses à même le sol. Et encore, une paillasse c'était le grand luxe à côté des espèces de couvertures moisies et déchirées. Il régnait dans les lieux un froid polaire, presque semblable à celui qui régnait à l'extérieur.

Toutes les jeunes filles étaient regroupées tout au fond du grenier, à échanger des commérages entre elles, tout bas, de telle sorte que les deux jeunes nouvelles n'entendaient pas ce qu'elles disaient. Mais si elle les avait entendues, croyez-moi sur parole, Lolia les aurait frappées les unes après les autres, seule et blessée contre toutes:

-Regardez son visage! On dirait une harpie! Soufflait la plus petite, blonde.

-Des filles du diable! On a toujours dit que les normands étaient des rejetons de Satan! Murmura-t-on.

Des gamines écervelées, parées de manières ridicules. Des gosses pas plus vieilles que Lolia et Olivia, mais qui se prenaient pour leurs ainées, leurs supérieures.

L'entraide, elles ne connaissaient pas cela, visiblement, alors qu'on leur instruisait cette valeur dans cette école.

Olivia, insensible aux messes basses proférées contre elle et son amie, fit assoir Lolia sur une misérable couchette, et se pencha sur elle, en la voyant pâlir:

-Lolia, je t'en prie, répond moi. Ça va?

Le regard vitreux, avec un goût affreux de vomi dans la bouche, elle murmura dans un souffle:

-On s'en va ce soir. Je ne supporterais pas une journée de plus dans ce bagne...


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPITRE 3:_

Une heure plus tard, on vint les chercher dans le grenier du lycée. C'était l'heure de la prière du soir.

Toutes les filles se levèrent en présence de la nonne, par respect. Elle hocha maigrement de la tête, et toutes les miss du misérable dortoir la suivirent.

Elles descendirent l'escalier en colimaçon, traversèrent des couloirs, et arrivèrent dans la cours. Lolia et Olivia traînaient un peu, ne voulant pas s'abandonner mutuellement. La jeune Mazamia boitait et souffrait, mais serrait des dents pour ne rien laisser paraître. Elles ne virent pas Mrs Mansy dans la cours, signe qu'elle devait être dans la chapelle du lycée ou alors qu'elle n'était pas encore descendue. Peu importait les deux jeunes filles qui se détachaient du groupe d'enfants de leur classe. Elles traversèrent la cours, puis s'engouffrèrent dans un passage qui menait sous terre. La première porte à droite menait à la chapelle très certainement, puisque la nonne s'y engouffra en première en se signant, suivie de la classe de Mrs Mansy. Lolia ne put s'empêcher de faire une comparaison avec un berger et son troupeau de moutons.

Néanmoins, on ne remarqua pas leur retard, ce qui arrangea leurs affaires, et leurs permis de se fondre dans l'ombre du passage qui s'engouffrait dans les caves du lycée.

Le passage était trop étroit, ce qui les obligèrent à descendre les escaliers humides et glissants l'une derrière l'autre, mais elles ne se lâchèrent pas la main une seule fois. Il faisait très sombre désormais, et Lolia ne voyait absolument pas où elle se dirigeait. Elle s'arrêta alors, et sortit son fidèle paquet d'allumettes de sa poche, pour en gratter une, et éclairer maigrement le passage. Il ne leur restait qu'à descendre trois marches, et elles étaient arrivées dans la cave.

Olivia manqua de glisser sur la dernière marche, couverte d'une fine couche de moisis et de glace. Il faisait très froid dans les lieux.

Lolia murmura:

-Dépêchons nous, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps devant nous...

Olivia ironisa:

-Magnifique, sauf que l'on ne sait absolument pas où il se trouve ce passage…

Elle avait raison, et la pièce était remplie de tonneaux, de caisses, d'étals couverts de sacs de céréales et de poissons salés suspendus au plafond par des ficelles qui furent blanches dans un passé lointain. Il y avait un côté morbide dans cette pièce, mais Lolia n'en trouva pas l'origine. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ces énormes couteaux rouillés accrochés au mur, qui devaient servir à découper viandes et poissons?

Lolia lâcha son allumette, et en gratta une nouvelle. Elle fouilla au plus profond de ses souvenirs, et se souvint alors de ce que sa tante lui avait dit:

''J'ai toujours aimé les roses… Elles sont synonymes de liberté…''

Elle avait toujours cru à une divagation de sa tantine, car les roses, en langage fleural (dont Lolia possédait quelques bases) signifiait un gage d'amour passionné, et en aucun cas un signe de liberté, qui était représenté par les œillets.

Mais cette rose en question ne devait pas être forcément une fleur à part entière…

Lolia eut la présence d'esprit de lever les yeux et son allumette, afin d'éclairer le plafond. Elle fit quelque pas en avant. Elle s'arrêta dès qu'elle trouva une vulgaire gravure à moitié érodée par les ans, qui devait très probablement représenter une fleur, une rose notamment. Les gravures au plafond, ça ne courrait pas les rues, surtout dans une cave comme celle-ci. Olivia, agacée par le comportement de son amie, grommela:

-Lolia dépêche-toi. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour admirer l'architecture.

Lolia, elle, réfléchissait. La phrase n'allait pas plus loin. Mais elles avaient déjà fait un pas en avant. Elle changea d'allumette, car celle qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts s'était éteinte. Elle gratta une allumette, puis elle décrocha son bracelet de son poignet, afin de prendre la petite clé d'argent.

Elle avait remarqué une césure au milieu de la petite sculpture de la fleur, et en avait déduit que c'était certainement une serrure.

Le plafond étant bas, elle inséra sans problèmes la clé dans le trou. Elle essaya de tourner le petit bout d'argent, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Ça bloquait. Ce n'était pas le bonne clé!

Elle laissa échapper un juron de colère.

Elle retira le rossignol de la serrure, et l'observa. Forte en expérience de clés, Olivia proposa en s'approchant vers son amie:

-Essaye dans l'autre sens. Tu te rappelles la maison de ta tante? Ses placards. Elle avait fait inverser les systèmes de serrures. Au lieu de mettre les clés dans le sens habituel, il fallait les retourner.

Lolia suivit le conseil de son amie, et inséra le passe-partout à l'envers dans la serrure. Ô miracle, elle pivota sur elle-même!

La Mazamia Dieppoise murmura:

-Cet endroit avait vraiment marqué ma tante…

-Sans aucuns doutes… murmura Olivia dans sa barbe.

Une sorte de raclement résonna dans toute la pièce, accompagné d'un long et lourd gémissement, semblable à celui que pousse le vent lorsqu'il s'engouffre tel un traître dans des maisons. Dans un coin du mur, une bouche béante s'était ouverte, invitant ses ouvreuses à s'y engouffrer. Etais-ce une porte qui conduisait réellement à la liberté ? Ou bien un moyen simple et radical de se rendre en enfer ? Lolia et Olivia s'approchèrent doucement de cette ouverture, où les escaliers menaient dans un boyau noir, et nauséabond, légèrement réticentes. L'allumette que tenait Lolia entre ses doigts s'éteignit. Elle renouvela alors son geste, et éclaira à nouveau la pièce. Olivia murmura, railleuse :

-Toujours partante ?

Lolia ne supportait pas qu'on se moque d'elle, ni même qu'on doute de ses capacités. Alors pensez bien, l'humiliation de renoncer à un plan conçu par elle-même…

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour siffler sèchement :

-Oui.

Puis il y eut des bruits de pas. Des claquements secs et trop bruyants des talons de bottines pour femmes. Sans avoir vu qui que ce soit, Lolia devina qui était cette personne qui descendait. On avait remarqué leur absence à la messe du soir. Et ce ''on'', n'était pas le premier venu…

Olivia chuchota :

-Fais ce que tu veux, moi j'y vais.

Puis elle s'engouffra dans le boyau noir de l'enfer. Lolia, elle, resta sur place durant quelque secondes, paniquée. Et si, au contraire de les mener hors de danger et de ce bagne, ce tunnel allais les conduire droit vers les ennuis ?

Elle eut même peur de tomber sur cet homme dévisagé, l'homme au visage de lépreux de ses souvenirs, qui la hantait presque tous les jours.

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même désemparée, puis se repris. Elle suivit les pas de son amie, visiblement plus courageuse, ou peut-être plus insouciante. Elle descendit quelques une des marches glissantes et visqueuses d'une crasse de longue date. Visiblement, on avait plus utilisé ce passage depuis longtemps… Lolia pris une nouvelle allumette, puis suivit sa jeune amie qui s'était engouffrée dans la bouche de Gargantua. Elle avait pensé qu'elles devraient certainement descendre par une échelle... Et bien non. Des escaliers étaient astucieusement aménagés pour cela. Sur la troisième marche, la petite Mazamia leva la tête, et observa la dalle. On avait taillé dedans une espèce de poignée, pour permettre à d'éventuels passants de refermer le pavé de pierre sur eux, et ainsi ne laisser aucune trace de leur passage.

Elle entendit en bas un juron, baragouiné en Normand, de la part d'Olivia, tandis qu'elle s'emparait de la poignée de pierre afin de fermer la porte, si l'on peut dire...

Mis à part la ridicule et vulgaire petite allumette, il n'y avait aucune lumière. Lolia se mit à descendre le petit escalier de pierres grises, prenant garde à ne pas trébucher.

Elle lâcha l'allumette consumée qu'elle avait dans sa main droite, et descendis la dernière marche dans le noir. Elle sentit son pied s'enfoncer dans quelque chose de froid, et de mou, vaguement visqueux... De la boue, ou de la vase, dont la présence n'étonnait pas la Dieppoise. Son regard -bien qu'elles fussent dans un noir le plus complet- s'attarda autour d'elle, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une nouvelle lueur. Que nenni...

Puis elle vit ces rapides éclairs de lumière jaunes et rouges dans le noir et le silence, qui commençait à lui devenir pesant. Des rapides lueurs malfaisantes, qui la mettait mal à l'aise, qui finirent par s'arrêter de filer à toute vitesse, pour se fixer là, tout près d'elle. Elles ne bougèrent plus, comme des yeux exorbités, fous, qui n'attendaient qu'une chose: lui faire du mal.

Ses entrailles se tordaient douloureusement, comme si la main glaciale de Lucifer s'en était emparée, pour les torturer sans fin. Elle entendait l'eau ruisseler à ses pieds, une eau glacée, qu'elle devinait sale et boueuse. Elle sentait une odeur d'égouts, et de relents de chien mouillé. Elle sentait frémir mille insectes autour d'elle. Tout cela dans un silence de mort.

Les mains tremblantes, peut-être de froid, peut-être de frayeur, elle s'empara de son paquet d'allumettes, et s'en empara d'une, qu'elle tenta de frotter. Ses doigts, trop fébriles, laissèrent échapper le précieux paquet, avec tout espoir de lumière. Désespérée, affolée, elle se mit à tâter le sol, couvert de boue, de caillasses, et peut être même de fange, à l'aveuglette, en soufflant:

-Non... pitié, non...

Sa voix, son souffle, résonna dans le tunnel. Il n'y avait plus personne... Où donc était Olivia?

Les mains poisseuses, elle se redressa, frigorifiée, puis pris son courage à deux mains.

Elle se mit à avancer droit devant elle, sans savoir si elle allait dans la bonne direction. D'ailleurs, avait-elle une destination bien précise?

Qu'allait-elle faire, une fois sortie de ce tunnel puant, avec le peu d'argent qu'elle possédait? Allait-elle finir seule, et se faire estourbir par le premier venu?

Lolia se rendit à l'évidence, lors de son voyage dans cet abîme nauséabond. Elle avait agi comme une idiote.

Elle n'était plus dans son pays où elle avait juste à tendre la main pour avoir un peu de chance. D'ailleurs, avait-elle eu la moindre chance depuis le début?

Son dos se remit à la faire souffrir, comme si ses blessures s'étaient rouvertes, simplement pour d'ajouter à la longue liste de ce supplice moral et physique.

Elle voulait courir, hurler, faire entendre à quelqu'un qu'elle était là. Elle voulait entendre une voix, la sienne, celle de quelqu'un, n'importe qui, dans ces entrailles qui la conduisaient droit jusqu'au tréfonds des enfers...

Mais elle n'entendait rien d'autre que l'eau, les piaillements des rats autour d'elle, maudites bestioles, et son souffle saccadé, dans un froid qui se faisait de plus en plus cuisant.

Puis, après un temps qui lui avait paru une éternité, elle vit enfin une lumière. Une lumière blafarde, un rond pâle et argenté. Celle de la lune. La belle et douce Séléné, était là, pour elle, lui offrant enfin un peu de réconfort après de périple dans le monde des bas-fonds de Londres.

Elle manqua de glisser dans la fange et la boue, mais n'hésita pas, et se mit à courir vers la liberté. Sa liberté.

Puis elle entendit un cri d'horreur, à la sortie du tunnel. Glacé, il venait tout droit des entrailles de la personne qui l'avait poussé.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Lolia pour identifier la personne qui l'avait poussé, pour l'avoir entendu tellement de fois.

-Olivia! S'écria-t-elle, la vois grisée par le froid et son mutisme qui s'était prolongé.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. Les lumières rouges étaient plus nombreuses. Des rats. Par centaine.

Elle se mit à courir, pour échapper à ces monstres. Elle avait lu trop d'horreur à propos de ces vermines qui hantaient les bas-fonds des grandes villes. Combien de fois avait-on retrouvé des hommes, des femmes, et même des enfants, défigurés, à moitiés rongés vivants par ces horribles créatures ?

Elle sentit soudain son pied glisser contre le sol visqueux et odieux. Elle ne put éviter sa chute, et tomba à plat ventre dans la boue, l'eau sale, gluante, puante et quelque chose qui avait l'odeur métallique du sang. Elle sentit ses vêtements se tremper, et se souiller de cette terre impure et immonde.

Il fallait qu'elle se relève. Elle ne voulait pas finir dévorée vivante par ces affreux monstres qui la poursuivaient.

Elle se releva et redoubla son allure, pour sortir enfin du tunnel. Le cri s'était arrêté.

Il faisait nuit.

Il n'y avait personne. Pas même un rat, si nombreux fussent-ils.

Elle se trouvait dans un maigre cul-de-sac qui, à droite, débouchait sur une grande avenue, et à gauche, sur un mur, couvert de saletés et de papiers odieux.

Des poubelles, des immondices, des excréments, un chat mort, une odeur si odieuse qu'elle se demanda qui le Choléra n'était pas présent dans toutes des horreurs; mais aucune trace d'Olivia.

Elle sortit dans la grande avenue, pour se faire la maigre constatation que la rue dans laquelle elle se trouvait était tout aussi déserte.

Si un quelconque badaud était passé devant Lolia, cette nuit-là, à aucun moment il ne l'aurait pris pour un descendante de riche famille, avec ses vêtements en loques, ses mains et ses bottines couvertes d'une saleté innommable, d'un rouge un peu sale.

La voix tremblante, elle appela:

-Olivia...

Pas de réponses.

La lumière blafarde de la lune l'angoissait à présent. Une lumière froide, mauvaise. Elle croyait entendre des gémissements de douleur. Les lampadaires étaient éteints. Pourquoi diable étaient-ils éteints ? Quelqu'un devait s'en occuper normalement.

Elle murmura de plus en plus angoissée:

-Olivia…

Le vent glacial la gelait jusqu'aux os. Elle avait l'impression que les rats des égouts étaient revenus se jeter sur elle pour la dévorer, tellement le blizzard lui faisait mal.

Son amie ne lui répondit pas. Elle était seule. La solitude est une prison, a-t-on dit. C'était vrai. Ici, seule, dans l'obscurité, dans cette immense avenue digne du labyrinthe du Minotaure, elle était captive de ses sens, engourdis par le froid et la panique.

Les gémissements de douleur cessèrent, et laissèrent place aux hurlements du vent.

Elle se sut combien de temps elle resta là, sans savoir que faire. Puis soudain, quelque chose revint en elle. Cette force désespérée qui lui redonna le courage de courir, droit devant elle, et de hurler :

-Olivia! Olivia !

Un bloc de glace s'était formé dans sa gorge. Elle avait mal partout.

Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur. Ce n'était pas pour sa vie qu'elle craignait. Mais celle de son amie.

La seule qu'elle avait à ce jour.

Son pied se pris entre deux épais pavés. Elle tomba en laissant échapper un cri de douleur.

Elle était devant l'entrée de son école. Gelée, elle ne parvint pas à se relever. Mais il le fallait. Elle ne voulait pas que cette expédition soit vaine. La grande porte foncée de l'établissement s'ouvrit. Elle laissa échapper un glapissement de terreur, en voyant une silhouette en sortir et s'avancer à toute vitesse vers elle.

Elle se releva, la mort dans l'âme, et se remit à courir. Ses os étaient de plomb. Chaque mouvement était une souffrance la plus complète. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Où était Olivia ?

Elle tourna dans une rue adjacente, en entendant des claquements des souliers de son poursuivant.

Elle entendit un coup de feu. Etait-ce l'homme qui courrait après elle qui avait tiré ? Voulait-il s'emparer d'elle, au point de la blesser pour la ralentir dans sa course ?

Si s'avait été le cas, il aurait tiré à nouveau. On avait donc tiré. Mais sur qui ? Et qui était ce ''on'' qui lui faisait si peur ?

Elle ne savait pas.

Dans sa précipitation, elle trébucha à nouveau. Son ravisseur put la rattraper. Elle hurla à plein poumons lorsque l'homme la pris par les poignets.

-Lâchez-moi !

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Si fort qu'il lui faisait mal.

Puis, elle ne sus ce qui se passa. Quelque chose s'était détraqué en elle, comme une horloge que l'on aurait trop remonté.

Elle se sentit partir. Et tout devint noir.

Combien de temps resta-t-elle dans ce lieu vide, sans froideur, ni chaleur, ni vie et mort ? Y avait-il de la lumière ? Absolument pas. Y faisait-il noir ? Non plus.

Elle y était. Et elle y tournait en rond.

Puis quelque chose la brûla au visage. Une douleur cuisante qui la fit sortir de cet enfer paradisiaque.

Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement, avec un gémissement de douleur. Elle était assise sur une chaise finement sculptée, rembourrée, et recouvert en partie d'un velours bordeaux. Les yeux hagards, elle crut voir un somptueux tapis, sur un parquet lustré impeccablement. Face à elle, un épais bureau. Derrière le bureau, un homme. A sa droite, son institutrice, Mrs Mansy.

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux elle murmura dans un souffle :

-M'sieur Daheroner…

-A peine arrivée que vous commencez déjà à faire des vôtres Miss Mazamia ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

-Olivia…

-Votre père m'avait averti à propos de votre caractère. Je ne l'avais pas cru. Hé bien je viens d'en avoir la preuve contraire.

-Où est-elle ?... souffla-elle.

-Mais cela m'importe peu. Qui vous a parlé de ce passage ?

Lolia ne répondit pas immédiatement, ne sachant que répondre. Après tout… Que pouvait-elle risquer ?

-Ma tante. Gwenaëlle…

Il y eut un silence, puis elle gémit:

-Avez-vous retrouvé Olivia ? Où est-elle ?

Mrs Mansy déclara de sa voix froide et forte, qui résonna dans le bureau du directeur :

-Elle a disparu. J'espère que vous êtes fière de vous, mademoiselle. Grâce à votre inconscience, vous avez mis votre vie en danger, mais certainement ôté cette de votre incompétente amie.

Lolia se leva et fit face à Mrs Mansy, hors d'elle :

-Olivia n'est pas une incompétente ! Si vous voulez vous en prendre à quelqu'un, c'est à moi, et seulement à moi qu'il faut vous en prendre !

Mr. Daheroner intervint:

-Miss Mazamia! Rasseyez-vous immédiatement !

La jeune femme s'exclama :

-Olivia est en danger par ma faute ! Laissez-moi aller à sa recherche ! J'ai entendu un coup de feu et…

Mrs Mansy hurla, d'une voix suraigüe :

-Elle divague ! Elle est complètement folle à lier ! Un coup de feu !

Lolia se tourna vers l'institutrice :

-Si je suis folle à lier, vous êtes dans quel état alors ?

Elle expliqua au directeur :

-Monsieur, je vous en prie. C'est ma faute, certes, et je suis prête à endurer tout ce qui va suivre. Mais il faut que je retrouve Olivia. C'est de la vie d'une jeune fille dont il est question ici. Une vie humaine. Vous ne pouvez pas ne rien faire.

Il retira ses lunettes, et observa tour à tour Mrs Mansy, puis Lolia. Puis il lâcha, en fermant un livre posé devant lui, sèchement, et en se levant :

-Deux jours de cachot, et 40 coups de fouets pour votre inconscience. 10 coups de bâtons pour votre insolence…

-Monsieur, non, je vous en prie ! Laissez-moi… S'écria Lolia, désespérée, en posant ses mains sur le bureau du directeur.

-… Et 10 coups de fouet de plus pour vous remettre les idées en place.

-Monsieur, non !

Elle essaya de retenir le directeur qui quittait son bureau, mais Mrs Mansy l'en empêcha.

Lolia se débattit :

-Laissez-moi ! Vous ne comprenez pas !

La poigne de fer de la femme ne se desserra pas d'autour du bras de la jeune femme. Elle la traina hors du bureau, puis dans la cour. Lolia hurlait :

-Bande d'Anarchistes ! Ânes bâtés ! Vous ne comprenez rien à ce qui se passe ! Une vie est certainement en danger !

Elles descendirent encore, et encore. Puis Mrs Mansy ouvrit une porte, et balança Lolia au-dedans. La jeune fille se releva, et fonça sur la porte métallique, en hurlant :

-Laissez-moi !

La porte de fer se referma derrière elle. Elle frappa dessus, les yeux exorbités, en hurlant de désespoir, en entendant des crissements et des piaillements de rats derrière elle :

-Laissez-moi sortir !


	4. Chapter 4

_CHAPITRE 4:_

Il était 14 heures. Nous étions le 15 décembre. Il gelait à pierre fendre dans la classe silencieuse de Mrs Mansy.

Lolia était désespérée, et griffonnait des idées pour quitter la classe. Elle n'avait plus aucun espoir de retrouver Olivia. Cela faisait plus de trois semaines qu'elle était sans nouvelle d'elle. Elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Elle n'allait pas retrouver son amie. Des nuits entières elle avait pleuré, partagée entre la douleur et la tristesse. Ses yeux étaient cernés. Elle s'était terriblement amaigrie, car elle se nourrissait avec peine. Lorsque la faim se faisait sentir, lors des repas, à peine prenait-elle une bouchée de son assiette qu'une nausée de dégout s'emparait d'elle. Elle se méprisait elle-même, se sachant responsable en plus haut point de la disparition d'Olivia.

Son égoïsme l'avait conduit à la perte de sa sœur d'âme.

Et ses récentes tentatives d'évasion s'étaient toutes soldées par des échecs cuisants. Et des punitions corporelles qui s'ensuivaient.

Donc, en plus d'être devenue maigre, elle avait perdu toutes forces. Sportive il y avait 3 semaines, à présent, elle se sentait incapable de monter une vingtaine d'escalier sans se reposer entre temps.

Autour d'elles, les jeune filles du même âge qu'elles, brodaient assiduement un motif compliqué, sans un mot, leurs petits yeux rivés sur leur bout de tissus. Quel ennui. Tandis que les hommes avaient le loisir d'étudier des choses intéressantes, les filles étaient réduites à apprendre de leur petite cervelle ramollies à coup de Bible et de crochet, des choses inutiles, les vouant à rester parquées à la maison et à éduquer des enfants.

Quand elle entendit Mrs Mansy se lever, elle tourna aussitôt la page que laquelle elle dessinait, et s'empressa de reprendre son bout de tissus blanc, vierge, immaculé. Exactement comme elle s'y attendait, la vieille femme s'approcha d'elle, en faisant bien résonner ses talons sur le parquet de la salle de classe. Elle se posta devant la table de la jeune française, qui ne leva pas ses yeux. Elle lui arracha le cahier de dessous ses mains, arrachant une protestation de Lolia:

-Hé!

Toutes les filles s'arrêtèrent dans leur ouvrage, et 17 paires d'yeux se figèrent sur l'éducatrice. Impassible, la vieille _lady, _comme on devait l'appeler de façon correcte et convenable, pris la première page du fascicule de la jeune femme, sans un sourire, ses yeux froids considérant les croquis, notes et citations griffonnées dans celui-ci. Elle tournait les pages, d'une geste sec, les lèvres pincées. Elle s'arrêta sur une page, et la montra à la jeune femme, en questionnant froidement:

-Qu'est-ce ceci?

Une fine écriture, courbée, et penchée s'étalait sur une demi page blanche, avec en coin inférieur droit des fines courbes entrelacées représentant un homme avec un nez considérable, dégainant une arme.

-Des notes et quelques dessins? Hasarda la jeune Mazamia, en observant les autres arabesques grises et noires, qui formaient un homme étrange, avec un masque lui couvrant la moitié du visage.

-Plus précisément?

Et encore ailleurs, un troisième personnage se dressait, fier comme une tour de cathédrale. Un homme, avec une allure de fou, et un haut de forme.

-Vous avez sous vos yeux, la représentation des personnages des œuvres du français Edmond Rostand, ainsi que du sublime conte de Monsieur Lewis Carroll, Anglais de sa nature. Le monsieur avec le masque vénitien blanc, c'est une idée que j'ai du fameux ''Fantôme'' de l'Opéra Garnier à Paris, qui attise de nombreuses rumeurs ces derniers temps... Ah, et les notes… C'est juste une idée d'évasion. Je suppose que vous vous en moquez…

La femme eut un sourire sec, et désigna d'autres croquis, sur la page suivante:

-Et ici?

-L'illustration d'un poème des fleurs du mal, de Monsieur Baudelaire.

-Je vais vous faire enfermer pour avoir osé lire cette.. chose.

-_Le poète est semblable au princes des nuées, qui hante les tempêtes et se ris de l'archer._ _Exilé au sol au milieu des huées, ses ailes de géant l'empêchent de marcher._

-Et cela vous amuse, miss? Vous croyez vous aussi noble que ne se le croit cet incapable de Baudelaire?

-Ainsi donc, vous croyez que les poètes et les artistes n'ont pas leur place en ce monde, comme Platon? Fût-il tenté que vous sachiez au moins qui est cet homme?

Il y eut un petit silence, et la jeune fille repris, sa mémoire infaillible:

-Sur la gauche, c'est le Horla, j'avoue que monsieur de Maupassant m'est très sympathique, tout comme votre voix lorsqu'elle se perd dans les méandres du silence.

La pédagogue ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la jeune normande coupa, imperturbable, en la regardant droit dans les yeux:

-Mais si vous n'êtes pas férue de fantastique, pourrais-je vous proposer un humble croquis de monsieur de Bergerac, dont le profil ne saurait égaler le votre.

L'enseignante la coupa faisant croire que les insultes tombaient dans les oreilles d'un sourd, alors qu'au fond d'elle, elle en était folle de rage, comme un volcan sur le point d'exploser:

-Seriez-vous capable de garder ces connaissances pour vous, ou même de les oublier? Elles ne sont pas dignes d'une jeune fille de votre âge.

-Est-ce ceci que l'inquisition ordonna à monsieur Galilée lorsqu'il déclara que notre monde n'était pas au centre de tout?

-La curiosité est la pire des calomnies, Miss. Dieu a puni les curieux, et ce dès le début de ce monde.

-Qui est Dieu pour me donner des ordres alors que depuis des millions d'années il n'a même pas pointé le bout de son nez sur cette planète?

Les derniers propos de Lolia firent parcourir un murmure de stupeur dans l'antique salle de classe, et indignèrent tellement la vieille femme, qu'elle lâcha le cahier qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et faillit tomber à la renverse:

-Marie, Jésus, Joseph! Vous osez porter des propos d'hérétiques dans ce domaine!

Lolia eut un sourire carnassier:

-Brûler des hérétiques est une pratique illégale et fort démodée madame si je puis me permettre.

L'institutrice, outrée, s'exclama, en folle de rage:

-Vous êtes une anarchiste! Une païenne!

Lolia repris, courroucée:

-L'anarchie n'a rien à voir avec la religion, et j'ai au moins une dizaine de dieux alors oui je suis...

Une goutte tomba sur la tête de la jeune fille, qui leva les yeux au plafond, et acheva:

-...une païenne?...

Une autre goutte, de couleur vaguement marron, vint sur la tête de Lolia, qui recula légèrement en arrière pour éviter la goutte suivante. Pendant ce temps-là, le professeur s'était mise à lui hurler des propos, à l'aide de nombreux termes en anglais, qu'elle ne compris pas. La normande ne l'écoutait guère, à vrai dire, trop concentrée par les gouttelettes d'une couleur proche de celle du fer rouillé, qui tombaient les unes après les autre. Une grosse tâche informe et brunâtre s'était formée au plafond, lézardée par une multitude fissures plus ou moins grosses, et c'était de là que venait cette sorte de minuscule fuite. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué cette imposante trace dans le plâtre depuis qu'elle était ici, soit un mois environ.

-...écoutez?!

Ce fut le dernier mot que prononça l'éducatrice à Lolia, qui n'avait absolument rien écouté, ni entendu. Il y eut un long silence dans la salle de classe. Toute les jeunes ladies, comme hypnotisées par Miss Mazamia et Mrs Mansy, considéraient la scène en silence, sans bouger, trop effrayées de subir un châtiment si elle faisait le moindre geste.

Lolia sembla se désintéresser des gouttes d'une couleur sale, et fit, déboussolée:

-Pardon?

Une jeune fille étouffa un rire, que personne n'entendit. En revanche, l'instructrice, à bout, la pris brusquement par le bras, et l'obligea à se lever. Elle constata, avec une exclamation muette mais terriblement outragée:

-Vous n'avez pas votre corset?

Lolia se recula pour que la femme retire sa puissante serre d'autour de son bras, et répliqua:

-Comme vous avez horreur que l'on vous mente, je vais être honnête, et très sérieuse: je l'ai brûlé, par ce qu'on avait plus de quoi se chauffer dans les dortoirs. Ça chauffe très bien d'ailleurs.

Lolia dépassait d'au moins une tête la vieille fille, qui la regardai d'un air choqué, et sévère. Elle poursuivit son argumentation, le plus naturellement du monde:

-Je n'aurais pas eu à faire cela si on nous logeait ailleurs. Et si je n'avais pas fait ce... disons ''sacrifice'', je n'en connais pas mal qui seraient morte de froid.

Son regard se retourna vers quelques filles, aux lèvres rouges, aux joues blanches et aux cernes prononcés, qui lui jetaient un regard noir. Lolia se reprit alors, avec ironie:

-Remarque, j'aurais dû les laisser, puisqu'elles adorent être aussi blanches que des cadavres. C'est sûr qu'une fois mortes, elles auraient été pâles ces nécrophiles. Aussi blanches de mon amie que vous avez laissée pour morte !

Des exclamations outragées parcoururent l'ensemble de la classe. Des cris aigus, et des petites touches de paroles telles que ''sorcière'', ''infidèle'' ou ''fille de rue'', venant de l'ensemble des jeunes filles.

Mrs Mansy ne répondit pas, le visage impassible, et ses traits sévères. Elle demanda, froidement:

-Pouvez-vous expliquer ces insultes?

-Des insultes? J'ai juste dit la vérité, et le fond de ma pensée Madame! Sauf votre respect, qui est assez idiot pour faire en sorte d'avoir la tuberculose, de ne pas dormir la nuit, et de ne rien manger, pour simplement avoir l'air d'une ''bonne épouse''? Faites-le, mais moi, je n'ai pas envie de creuser ma propre tombe!

C'est alors que l'institutrice administra une puissante gifle sur la joue droite de Lolia, qui resta de marbre. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines, et elle n'avait qu'une envie: provoquer le professeur pour se faire renvoyer le plus vite possible de ce bagne pour enfants.

Victor Hugo avait toujours voulu que l'école soit donnée aux enfants, cela la jeune fille le savait. Elle avait une immense estime en monsieur Hugo, décédé quelques années plus tôt, et qui avait eu le droit à des obsèques nationales. Homme de pensée et de politique, poète et écrivain engagé, il faisait partie du long tableau d'homme de lettres et d'histoire admirés par Lolia.

Mais elle ne pensait pas pour autant que Monsieur Hugo serait en accord avec un programme scolaire aussi sexiste et léger pour les filles, avec les mauvais traitements infligées aux enfants; comme le trop peu d'activité physique, ou encore les châtiments corporels particulièrement violents et la non présence d'infirmière ou même d'infirmerie; sans compter la sélectivité opérée à l'inscription de cette école; parents riches (ou de bon milieu social, qu'importe), enfant qui semble naïf et relativement docile...

Au-dessus d'elle, elle entendit vaguement un bruit, semblable à de la pierre ou du plâtre qui se craquelle. Quelques bouts blancs du plafond se décolèrent et se fracassèrent sur le sol avec un grand bruit. C'est dès lors que Mrs Mansy se désintéressa de Lolia, ainsi que toute la classe, et tout le monde leva les yeux vers la grosse tache brunâtre et verdâtre, qui se fissurait et se craquelait de plus en plus, en faisant un bruit de plus en plus fort.

Tout à coup, le plafond s'écrasa au sol, avec une odeur nauséabonde et un énorme nuage de poussière, qui aveugla et fit violemment tousser Lolia. Elle entendit deux jeunes filles de leur cours hurler de terreur.

Lolia secoua sa main droite pour dissiper l'épais panache de plâtre blanc, les yeux fermés, sa main gauche couvrant son nez et sa bouche. Quand elle rouvrit ses yeux, le nuage de poussière n'avais pas disparu mais elle crut discerner, dans le brouillard de plâtre gris et blanc, deux formes humaines, l'une sur l'autre, décharnées, là où était tombé le cercle brun du plafond.

Le nuage tomba, et dès lors toute la classe fut parcourue de hurlements stridents à vous faire dresser vos cheveux sur votre tête. Mrs Mansy s'évanouit, accompagnée par quelques autres faibles petites filles riches. Lolia murmura, en se levant, et en observant les cadavres à moitié nécrosés qui étaient tombés du grenier:

-Oh non… Pitié, non…

À la vue de ce macabre spectacle, des images se mirent à danser sous ses yeux. Ces visages complètement détruit lui firent revenir le souvenir du cadavre vivant de sa jeunesse. La puanteur du corps, l'odeur de la mer, le petit garçon... Et un cri. Un nom, hurlé par une enfant. Ce nom, elle ne sut exactement ce que c'était. C'était juste un cri, flou, indistinct, bien qu'il résonnât fort dans ses oreilles.

Complètement affolées, les apprenties _ladies_ piaillaient de terreur. Lolia, à genoux devant les deux cadavres, hurla alors, bien que terrorisée:

-LA FERME!

C'est alors que toutes les gamines se turent, peut être effrayées par la grande gamine et son caractère de chien. Elle clama, la voix tremblante de peur, les images de ses souvenirs dansant devant ses yeux :

-Sortez tous de la classe et surtout _ne touchez à rien!_

Lolia observa les corps pestilentiels, grouillants de vers et de cafards. Un pentacle était gravé dans le crâne de l'une des personnes. Que faisait un pareil signe ici ?

Et si l'un des individus portait ce signe, pourquoi l'autre ne l'avait-il donc pas ?

C'était immonde. Les deux cadavres étaient méconnaissables, tellement leurs visages avaient été lacérés.

Il fallait prévenir la police au plus vite. Du moins si la police acceptait de se déplacer jusqu'ici. Ou si le directeur acceptait de les laisser entrer. Il était évident que ces macchabées terniraient l'image de ce prestigieux lycée ; si l'affaire venait à être évoquée dans les journaux.

Miss Mazamia se releva, et se mit à réfléchir à voix haute :

-Il faut prévenir le directeur…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Mrs Mansy, toujours étalée sur le sol, inconsciente :

-Et essayer de sortir cette cinglée de la salle...

Lolia, redressa ses manches s'accroupit face à la vieille femme, et lui donna une gifle. Mrs Mansy resta inerte. Elle lui murmura:

-Mais c'est que t'as pu faire un infarctus, vieille harpie...

Elle s'adressa alors aux cadavres, comme pour essayer de dédramatiser la situation:

-C'est pas comme vous, hein?

La française donna deux autres puissantes gifles sur les joues de la maîtresse, puis la vieille dame commença à se réveiller, avec un petit geignement de douleur. Lolia ne se retint pas de lui en donner une troisième, simplement pour son petit plaisir personnel.

-Ah ben non... Elle est toujours vivante la vieille croûte. Observa-t-elle, avec un maigre sourire.

Elle se leva et pris l'aînée sous les bras, afin de la remettre debout:

-Allez! Ce n'est pas deux bouts de chair marron et un tas d'os qui vont vous faire aller entre quatre planches. À ma connaissance, ça ne sent pas le sapin dans le coin...

Elle fit passer le bras droit de la vielle dame autour de son cou, et dirigea tant bien que mal ses pas vers la sortie de la classe. Une fois en dehors de la salle, dans le vaste couloir, elle vit une assemblée de gamines en larmes, traumatisées et tremblantes. Les contours de leurs lèvres étaient presque verdâtres, qui contrastaient avec la pâleur exagérée de leur peau. Avec un soupir d'exaspération, elle appela:

-Il y a-t-il quelqu'un qui veuille bien aller me chercher une chaise pour Mrs Mansy?

Les filles n'eurent aucune réaction, et continuaient de piailler entre elles. Lolia appela un peu plus fort, en soutenant avec difficultés la vieille fille:

-Eh oh?! J'ai demandé quelque chose!

Les gamines ne firent pas attention à Lolia, comme à leur grande habitude, trop concentrées à narrer ce qu'elle avaient vues il y avait quelques instants.

Lolia fixa le groupe d'adolescentes une demi-seconde, et soupira:

-D'accord, j'ai compris...

Elle tourna sa tête vers Mrs Mansy, et lui déclara le plus naturellement du monde:

-Désolé, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ce coups-là. Et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre…

Elle lâcha la vieille dame, qui s'effondra au sol inconsciente, et partit vers le bureau du directeur à pas de loups. La pièce se situait au bout du même couloir que la salle de classe de Mrs Mansy. Elle entra sans frapper, et s'écria, avant même que le directeur aie le temps de parler :

-Il faut avertir immédiatement la police ! Il y a deux cadavres qui sont tombés d…

Elle le termina pas sa phrase, que le directeur hurla, en se levant de son bureau :

-MISS MAZAMIA ! Sortez immédiatement d'ici, vous et vos divagations de femme !

Elle fit un pas en arrière, frappée par des hurlements venant d'un homme qui jusqu'à ce jour avait su garder son flegme. Elle haussa des épaules :

-A votre guise monsieur. Allez constater par vous-même si vous ne me croyez pas. Après tout, vous préférez laisser courir des meurtriers dans les rues plutôt que de sauver des jeunes étudiantes de votre lycée. A vous de voir…

Elle sortit, sans refermer la porte, afin qu'il voie que toute la classe de Mrs Mansy était en dehors de la classe, en train de parler à l'aide de voix suraigües. « Qu'on apporte des sels pour Mrs Mansy ! » disais l'une.

« Non ! Un verre de whisky ! » disait l'autre, le teint verdâtre.

Lolia, alla s'asseoir dans un coin, le dos contre le mur de plâtre blanc. Elle vit alors le directeur sortir de son bureau comme affolé. Il se dirigea, à moitié en courant, à moitié en marchant, ce qui lui donnait une démarche de boiteux, vers la classe vide.

Elle le vit entrer.

Et un cri d'horreur retentis dans le lycée.

Il ressortit presque immédiatement de la salle, le teint maladif, la main sur les lèvres. Le monsieur avait les cheveux en pagaille et son costume, d'ordinaire impeccable, était tout froissé.

Il s'élança alors dans son bureau, et n'en ressortit qu'au bout de quelque instants, avec dans une de ses mains, une lettre. Il se dirigea alors vers la sortie du vieux lycée en courant.

Lolia était pensive.

Ces cadavres étaient étranges. C'était comme si… Ils n'avaient absolument rien en commun.

Elle se leva, et retourna dans la salle de classe, où il y avait une odeur nauséabonde.

Le plâtre, des bouts de bois et des caillasses craquaient sous son poids. Toutes les tables, et le sol entier était couvert de poussière blanchâtre, et parsemée d'éclats de briques.

Elle s'approcha des morts, silencieuse. Elle avait raison. Jamais, parmi toutes les enquêtes policières dont elle avait entendu parler, elle avait vu un cas pareil.

Elle se pencha au-dessus de la tête d'un des deux, celui qui avait un pentacle gravé sur son crâne. Elle murmura :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé à toi ? Qu'est-ce que l'on te voulait?

La faisant sursauter, un cafard sortit soudainement de l'orbite droite du crâne. Puis, il y eut un silence. Le temps semblait s'être ralentit. Ou même, il semblait s'être arrêté. La puanteur fétide des corps disparut. Les insectes se turent. Les filles de sa classe, dont les voix résonnaient dans le couloir s'éteignirent. Lolia ne réfléchissait plus. Et c'est à cet instant que le cadavre vivant de ses souvenirs lui revint en tête. Pourquoi elle voyait le cadavre se relever ? Pourquoi voyais-t-elle Olivia à la place d'un de ces cadavres ? Elle prit peur, et recula de quelque pas, sans raisons.

Et là, tout se remit à se bousculer dans sa tête. Les odeurs, les bruits, les sens revinrent. Et une vision d'horreur lui vint. Et si…

Elle fut submergée par une subite nausée, et sortit en courant de la pièce, des larmes commençant à lui monter aux yeux.

Elle alla se réfugier au plus loin dans le couloir, recroquevillée dans un coin, tremblant comme jamais d'épouvante, sans oser admettre ce qu'elle croyait avoir vu.

Puis, elle vit le directeur de l'école revenir, sans le petit bout de papier blanc qui l'accompagnait à l'aller de son maigre voyage. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient son front, ce qui montrait qu'il devait avoir beaucoup couru. Le vieil homme passa devant Lolia sans lui adresser un regard et retourna s'enfermer dans son bureau, laissant les jeunes filles, qui elles s'étaient massées autour de Mrs Mansy, à nouveau consciente.

Lolia se murmura, après le passage du monsieur, pour essayer de se calmer:

-Allons… Il a donné l'alerte. Il y a eu mort d'homme. Tu sauras bientôt si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses. Les policiers vont certainement rapidement venir...

Mais elle acheva sarcastique:

-À moins que le meurtre soit légal dans ce pays de fous...

Elle n'en savait rien, et elle ne pensait pas que ce fusse le cas…

En effet, étant donné que Scotland Yard n'était pas très loin du couvent, les premiers policiers n'arrivèrent guère qu'une petite demie heure plus tard, guidés par le directeur lui même, qui marmonnait :

-Jamais. Jamais vu ça. Dans ma propriété. Vous vous rendez compte ?

Ils furent environ 6 ou 7 à rentrer avec précipitation dans la classe pour relever de quelconques indices et examiner le corps. Ils ne venaient même pas interroger les gamines et l'institutrice, car pour eux, il allait de soi que les témoignages féminins seraient faux et bourrés ''d'incohérences et d'idioties typiques du sexe faible''.

Du moins c'est ce qu'avait répondu l'un d'eux à Lolia…

Toutes les jeunes lady étaient à l'extérieur, et fuyaient la classe comme la peste... Sauf Lolia, qui patientait à l'entrée de la salle de classe pour observer les bobbies faire leur travail comme des fourmis géantes, illusion accentuée par la couleur de leurs uniformes et leurs casques noirs et luisants.

Olivia, si elle avait été présente, serait restée dans un coin du vaste couloir de parquet, pensive, avec une mauvaise mine. Elle ne supportait pas la vue d'un cadavre et avait une peur maladive de la mort.

Les policiers paraissaient complètement déboussolés face à des cadavres aussi étranges. On aurait dit que les victimes furent un sacrifice au nom d'une quelconque secte occulte et semblaient être trempés de magie noire.

La sortant de ses pensées un homme la bouscula, sans faire attention à elle, ni en s'excusant, et entra précipitamment dans la pièce, suivit de deux autres personnages. Le premier était grand, très mince, et brun. Elles ne voyaient pas son visage, étant donné qu'il était de dos. Le suivant avait une tête de rat, tout de noir vêtu, et le troisième semblait être un homme chaleureux, avec un visage bienveillant, à l'allure sportive et était le plus petit du trio.

L'homme à face de rat dit au plus grand, en désignant le cadavre:

-Voilà pourquoi je vous ai fait venir Holmes.

Lolia eut un petit sursaut, et murmura soudainement beaucoup plus intéressée:

-Holmes? Sherlock Holmes?

L'homme en question fit le tour des corps, et s'abaissa sur l'un d'eux, pensif. Elle observa avec avidité son visage taillé à la serpe, comme fidèle observant son messie. Il était exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé en lisant les récits de Mr John Watson. Grand, mince, la fine fatiguée et négligée, le regard vif et intelligent. Et égocentrique. Très, très égocentrique, dans sa façon d'être.

Il prit alors la parole, en montrant l'étoile satanique gravée sur le crâne du mort, laissant entendre une voix suave et quelque peu studieuse avec cet accent anglais des hauts rangs:

-À quoi vous fait penser ceci, Watson?

Le médecin s'approcha d'un des macchabées, si avaient été séparés, et observa le pentacle:

-Je dirais à une sorte de rituel barbare méphistophélique.

-Exactement. Quoi d'autre?

Le docteur Watson se pencha un peu plus, et constata, avec une horreur sans nom grandissant dans ses yeux :

-Il y a des résidus de peau dessus. Cette blessure a été faite...

-... pendant que cet homme était encore vivant. Acheva Holmes.

-Tout juste, mais je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que c'est un homme, monsieur… Lança Lolia à l'enquêteur, de l'entrée de la classe.

L'homme leva ses yeux perçants, considéra la fille une demi-seconde, et écarquilla ses yeux, visiblement surprit. Il se leva, et considéra avec dédain ''l'apprentie _lady_'':

-Tiens donc. Venez donc ici m'expliquer votre théorie Miss.

Sûre d'elle, le regard vif, elle s'approcha du corps, et sans aucune répugnance, défis la ceinture, et baissa le pantalon. On voyait clairement les os du bassin, l'essentiel des organes et de la chair ayant étés rongés par les vers ou les rats.

Elle déclara, en désignant du bout de son index les os du bas du dos:

-Regardez la forme du bassin: c'est typique de celui d'une femme. Entre 17 et 20 ans, à tout casser.

Il y eut une petite seconde de silence, et elle poursuivit, sans aucun gène:

-De plus, je suis absolument certaine qu'elle compressait sa poitrine à l'aide de bandes de tissus, pour pouvoir être dans un quelconque travail pour homme, en vue de sa tenue masculine.

Elle ouvrit la chemise de fortune de la victime, et dévoila des bandes au niveau du torse. Elle acheva:

-Elle s'est coupée les cheveux, mais il y a toujours la finesse féminine du visage, qui disparaît chez les hommes à l'adolescence.

-Comment pouvez-vous voir cela? Son visage est complètement en lambeaux. Demanda le limier, méfiant.

Elle montra la partie inférieure de la mâchoire, et les dents:

-Les femmes ont une mâchoire beaucoup moins carrée et proéminente que les hommes. Et très rarement prognathe, à la différence d'une grande majorité de messieurs.

Il y eut un lourd silence, qui la fit relever les yeux, et elle remarqua que les hommes la considéraient d'un œil signifiant clairement qu'elle était bonne à enfermer à dire des stupidités de la sorte.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-elle, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Holmes questionna de plus en plus intéressé:

-Que voyez-vous d'autre?

Lolia observa le corps une ou deux secondes et déclara:

-Le bas de la chemise est couvert de sang. Donc logiquement...

Elle ouvrit le reste de la chemise, et dévoila le ventre, ouvert, et vidé:

-...on lui a ouvert le ventre et enlevé ses organes. Elle n'a plus rien. Ni rein, ni intestins, ni cœur...

Elle remontra le crâne, et pointa la tempe droite du doigt, où se trouvait une marque circulaire, noire, puis déclara:

-On lui a percé le crâne. Le tueur a également retiré l'encéphale de cette femme.

L'enquêteur, et tous les autres hommes présents dans cette pièce étaient absolument effarés devant une telle détermination, de la part d'une jeune fille. C'était morbide et limite suspect. Impassible, elle se mit à réfléchir à voix haute, ignorant de plus belle les policiers autour d'elle:

-On dirait qu'on a un mélange de plusieurs cultures ancestrales.

Elle montra l'étoile, et commenta, faisant appel à ses longues lectures clandestines en France:

-Le pentagramme est inversé. Ça veut dire que la victime était quelqu'un de mauvais, pour le tueur. Christianisme...

Elle désigna le trou sur la tempe:

-Là, on dirait le Palo Mayombé, religion de Cuba. Pareil pour les entrailles.

Elle montra le torse:

-Civilisation aztèque, avec le cœur qui est retiré.

Elle se tut, et conclus, sombrement:

-On l'a torturée. C'est l'ablation du cœur qui l'a tuée. Le tueur est méthodique et sûr de lui. Il a commencé par lui vider le ventre, lui a percé le crâne, a retiré le cœur et a fini par le cerveau. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire des organes.

Elle s'arrêta, car visiblement, elle avait fini son argumentation. Holmes était particulièrement captivé, et considérait la jeune fille d'un regard perçant, un sourire aux lèvres. Le docteur Watson lui, ainsi que les policiers, était éberlué.

Holmes questionna alors :

-Miss… Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous voyez sur le deuxième corps ?

Elle se figea, et eut un rictus.

-Un problème ? Demanda Holmes.

Oui, elle avait un problème. Elle avait peur de découvrir l'identité de la deuxième personne. Malgré tout, elle murmura, maladive :

-Non… Non, il n'y a aucun problème…

Elle s'approcha du deuxième corps, dont elle put enfin voir le visage, tout aussi décimé que le précédent. Ces cheveux bruns… Ces lèvres…

C'était bien elle…

Elle eut une larme qui coula le long de sa joue droite, et murmura, la voix tremblante :

-Jeune femme. Une fourchette de 16 à 20 ans. Tuée par balle.

Elle indiqua, la main tremblante, un trou au niveau du cœur. Cela ne fit que retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

Elle se souvint du cri. Des gémissements d'agonie. Son irresponsabilité…

Elle se mit à sangloter, sans pouvoir se contenir une seconde de plus :

-Yeux verts. 1 mètre 60. Brune. Nom…

Elle murmura, détruite :

-Olivia Koedsin. Disparue depuis plus de trois semaines.

Holmes murmura :

-Mais que…

L'homme à face de rat s'écria:

-Arrêtez cette fille immédiatement !

Lolia se redressa, en larmes :

-C'est pas moi qui ai fait ça ! Je vous le jure !

Deux policiers s'emparèrent de la frêle jeune fille. Ce fut John Watson qui intervint alors :

-Inspecteur Lestrade ! Laissez cette jeune fille s'expliquer ! Regardez son état ! Aurait-elle pu tuer ces deux personnes, dont une qui est une de ses connaissances ?

Holmes déclara, en sortant une pipe de sa poche, et en la bourrant de tabac

-Cela ne veut rien dire, mon cher Watson. Pensez-vous qu'une jeune femme comme elle puisse avoir des facultés d'analyses aussi développées ?

-Elle a le droit à la parole. Elle est mineure je vous rappelle, Holmes. Ils ne peuvent pas l'arrêter comme ça. Contredit sèchement de médecin.

C'est alors que l'inspecteur de plus idiot de toute l'histoire du Scotland Yard demanda froidement à la jeune fille, totalement désemparée :

-Il est vrais que vous en savez beaucoup pour une simple gamine. D'où tenez-vous tout cela?

Elle leva ses yeux brouillés de larmes vers l'homme. Elle regarda alternativement le policier, le médecin et le détective, ne sachant que dire. Elle souffla :

-C'est une longue histoire…

Holmes cala sa pipe entre ses dents, et déclara, en l'allumant :

-Nous avons tout notre temps…

La jeune fille conta alors son escapade nocturne avec Olivia, la disparition de celle-ci, et le refus du directeur de partir à sa recherche, sous l'œil attentif de l'assemblée de messieurs. Elle mentionna le coup de feu qu'elle avait entendu. Les fuites qu'elle avait essayé de réaliser pour partir à sa recherche. Et la façon dont étaient tombés les cadavres aujourd'hui.

Watson s'approcha de Lolia, et déclara :

-Regardez-moi dans les yeux, jeune fille.

Elle obéit. Il ouvrit la bouche pour donner un diagnostic, mais ce fut Holmes qui le prit de cours pour donner la version des faits :

-Traumatisme lié à de nombreux coups. Vous remarquerez la présence de nombreux hématomes sur son cou et ses mains, ainsi qu'un joli ancien œil au beurre noir, que l'on remarque grâce aux traces jaunâtres sous son œil droit, ce qui nous dis clairement que mademoiselle s'est faite châtier par ses enseignants. Donc qu'elle possède un fort caractère, puisqu'on ne châtie que pour des insolences verbales et comportementales dans ces écoles. Des cernes… Une intense fatigue, liée à un trouble récent. Sa mine pâle et maladive nous indique qu'elle peine à se nourrir à cause du même trouble. Des yeux rougis par des pleurs fréquents et répétitifs, dû à la perte d'un proche, et l'impossibilité de réagir face à cette crise.

Watson conclus alors, inutile au possible :

-Elle est innocente, c'est évident. Elle ne réagirait pas de la sorte sinon…

Dépité, l'inspecteur ordonna :

-Lâchez-la…

Les policiers libérèrent Lolia de leur emprise, qui se laissa glisser à genoux, dos tourné au cadavre d'Olivia, le visage en face de celui de l'inconnue. Elle tenta de contrôler ses larmes. Elle s'essuya les yeux, vainement.

Elle entendit au-dessus d'elle la discussion des hommes.

Holmes expliquait, posément :

-Nous devons la garder à l'œil. Cette demoiselle pourrait nous être importante.

Lestrade répondit alors froidement:

-La science a prouvé que le cerveau des femelles était plus mou, et donc moins apte à apprendre. Comment pourrait-elle vous être utile ? Elle sera un poids pour vous.

-Plus que vous Lestrade ? Répondit Holmes avec ironie.

Lolia eut un sourire amer, et murmura entre ses dents, en fixant le cadavre :

-Lestrade est encore plus idiot que l'on ne le raconte…

Elle se mit à observer le cou de la défunte, qui était quasiment sous son nez. Il était étrange ce cou. Il était comme déformé. Il avait la forme d'un pavé, comme…

-…une brique ? Demanda-t-elle, à voix haute.

Les messieurs, en pleine conversation animée, se turent, pour se retourner vers Lolia, intrigués. Elle ne pleurait plus. Ses joues étaient encore rouges, et une boule était encore présente dans sa gorge, mais sa curiosité était grandissante, et prenait le dessus sur sa tristesse.

-Je vous demande pardon mademoiselle ? Questionna Holmes.

Elle se leva, essuya son visage, et alla chercher un porte plume sur la table la plus proche en murmurant:

-C'est pas possible... Dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense...

Elle revint près du corps, en expliquant:

-Il y a une brique dans la gorge de cette femme. C'est un très vieux rite Germanique, qui vient des anciennes civilisations Vikings. Quand on enfonce une brique dans la gorge d'un mort, c'est que...

Elle fourra l'embout du stylo dans la bouche de la femme, et releva sa lèvre supérieure, afin de dévoiler les dents du haut de la mâchoire de la fille. Tous les hommes autour de Lolia se signèrent, ou eurent des exclamations de surprise, excepté Holmes qui ne cilla pas, concentré, les sourcils froncés.

-...c'est un vampire... Acheva Lolia sombrement, en voyant les deux canines pointues, proéminentes, et couvertes de stigmates rouges.


End file.
